


ОП #13

by alfredcorvus



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Detective, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Police, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: Когда в отделе полиции #13 творится полный хаос, Сережа крышует Плохую Компанию, Даня играет в правильного полицейского, Макс с Женей Майер ведут холодную войну в канцелярии, Терновой готов за голову хвататься от проблем, свалившихся на него вместе с должностью начальника этого проклятого отдела.





	1. Правило #1. Идиотские приказы тоже приказы

Даня читал «Ревизора» еще в школе и детали сюжета помнил смутно, но был уверен, весть о его приезде произвела меньше шума, чем новость о назначении нового начальника. Неделю назад Софья объявила это с какой-то даже надеждой в голосе. На своих хрупких плечах она отдел полиции №13 по городу Москве явно не вытягивала.  
Кажется, один лишь Даня испытывал по этому поводу радость. Он работал здесь лишь второй месяц и толком еще не пообвыкся, но уже страстно хотел испытать на себе все страшилки, которыми пугали в университете. Так что его безумно удручал тот факт, что их отдел больше напоминает затхлое коррумпированное болото.   
От Сергея Викторовича, то есть... Сереги, как он, наплевав на звания, просил себя называть, за такие слова можно было и по шее получить!  
Серегу на первых порах приставили к Бурцеву наставником. Все твердили, что тот имеет огромный опыт за спиной и вообще спец по воспитанию подрастающих кадров, но что-то за время работы под его началом Даня разве что любимый кофе Трущева научился заваривать и запомнил сколько ступенек ведет в архив, пока по несколько раз на дню таскал туда коробки своего «звездного» куратора. Ни к каким хоть сколько-нибудь серьезным делам его не допускали, на вызове просили сгонять за сигаретами, а в отделе вешали просроченные обращения. Мечта, а не служба! Но Бурцев смиренно все принимал, зная, что это неотъемлемый этап на пути к карьере настоящего следователя, которым он мечтал стать. Уж если их бывший начальник дослужился...  
На вопрос «как?» все в отделе дружно закатывали глаза. За время своей службы Даня видел... с субординацией здесь все обстояло очень и очень плохо, так что... просто Егора от силы пару раз. Да и то, поздоровавшись, мужчина, или скорее даже парень, запирался в своем кабинете, сидел там пару часов, а потом снова исчезал. Весть ОП такой подход к работе более чем устраивал. Опера могли приезжать с обеда, когда им заблагорассудится, канцелярия во главе с Максом гонять чаи, попутно игнорируя телефонные звонки и хамя посетителям, а дежурный залипать на ютубе.   
Даньку, все еще страдающего юношеским максимализмом, такой расклад разочаровывал и сбивал с толку. Он ведь искренне хотел работать, поддерживать правопорядок в родном городе! Даже пытался поговорить об этом с Авазашвили, которая на правах зама выгораживала отдел своими отчетами и хоть каким-то контролем над сроками, но был корректно послан куда подальше. Ей работы и без юных идеалистов хватало.   
Когда им сообщили, что Егор свое «отмучался» и его закономерно продвигают дальше, Даня искренне разволновался. Была надежда, что кресло начальника займет профессионал своего дела, а не... Бурцев очень надеялся, сын какой-то важной шишки. Впрочем коллектив его чаяний особо не разделял. Даже наоборот. Нового руководителя еще никто не видел, но отдел уже гудел, разнося черт знает где подхваченные сплетни.  
— Говорят, тоже молодой, — с авторитетным видом заявил Серега, лениво раскинувшись на стуле. — Так что пофиг. Пусть жопу отсиживает. Нам жалко, что ли?  
— Моложе Егора Николаевича навряд ли, — бывший шеф был ненамного старше самого Бурцева.  
— А как фамилия? — Хабиб, единственный эксперт-криминалист на несколько ближайших отделов, имел талант оказаться в нужное время в нужном месте. — Я вчера в Управе был, краем уха кое-что слышал.  
— Терновый или Терновой, хуй знает, — Трущев шумно отхлебнул кофе.  
— Тогда сочувствую вам, ребята. Говорят, мудак редкостный, — усмехнулся Шарипов. — В смысле... из правильных. Взяток не берет, стрелки на брюках гладит, не курит, не пьет...  
— Это мы быстро исправим, — подал голос откуда-то из-за завалов бумаги Тимофей, еще один опер из их группы. — У нас правильных не любят.  
— После Егорки уж точно. Славный малый был. Жаль, что ушел, могли бы и дальше... — начал было причитать Трущев, но вдруг осекся. — Бля, а в его кабинет кто-нибудь вообще заглядывал? Лучше там прибраться...  
— А Егор Николаевич забирать свои в-вещи разве не будет? — робко поинтересовался Даня.  
— Не думаю, что ради этого он с Бали вернется, — Трущев задумчиво погладил усы. — А давай-ка ты с этим и разберешься, а?   
— Но я думал... — начал было Даня, но Серега жестом велел ему заткнуться.  
— Ну-ка, Бурцев, первое правило, которое мы с тобой выучили?  
— Идиотские приказы тоже приказы, — сквозь зубы выдавил Даня.  
— То-то же. Бутылки не початые... да и початые — к Масе, он применение найдет. Бумажки — красиво в коробку сложи. Начальство само пусть разбирается. Все подозрительное живо ко мне на стол. Розы не трогай, — Сергей драматично вздохнул. — Пусть стоят. Как напоминание о славных временах, — он с секунду подумал. — И Женьку найди. Скажи, чтобы стол начинала собирать. Скоро уже припрется. Надо по-человечески встретить. Первое впечатление — оно же решает.  
— А что сам-то не скажешь Женьке? — хохотнул Хабиб, недвусмысленно двинув бровями.  
— А завалите-ка ебало, старший лейтенант Шарипов.  
Бурцев к такому стилю общения еще не привык, да и сложности в отношениях между коллегами его интересовали мало. К тому же у него был приказ от прямого руководителя. Кто-то же должен этим заняться? А младшим всегда достается самая грязная работа. Хотя с таким же успехом могли бы уборку и на Крис повесить. Но куда уж там! Макс девчонку сразу под крыло взял, а она за это относилась к своим обязанностям предельно серьезно, не позволяя работе канцелярии встать окончательно. Что-что, а марки Кошелева клеила идеально!  
— Сергей Ви-икторович передал, — весь пол в их царстве был заставлен коробками с неотправленной корреспонденцией, так что Даня даже не знал куда встать. — Нужно организовать стол. Скоро...  
— А больше он ничего не передавал? Извинений, например? — сразу взвилась Женя Майер. Драматичная женщина, ни дать ни взять.  
— О, Дань, здорово! — из-за своего стола выглянул Анисимов. — Серый на месте?  
— С Хабибом кофе пьет.  
— Кофе, ага. Мог бы и сюда зайти... — буркнул Макс. Даня так и не понял кто кого из этих троих и к кому ревнует, но точно знал — с канцелярией у Сергея Викторовича отношения особые. — А ты чего по отделу шатаешься? Или Серега выгнал, чтобы уши не грел?  
— Вообще-то он мне задание поручил. Привести кабинет Егора Николаевича в п-порядок.  
— Горжусь, настоящая работа для опера! — Макс наигранно поаплодировал ему. — Только это... если найдешь подозрительный белый порошок, не вздумай пробовать, окей?  
— В смысле?!  
— В смысле... вещдоки в сейфе проверь, — тот закатил глаза. — А то мало ли Егорка чего забыл...  
— Я в сейф не по-олезу, — встал в позу Бурцев. — Не положено.  
— А кому положено? Новому шефу? Если что, ты крайним будешь.  
— Не пугай ребенка, — неожиданно вступилась Женя. — Кабинет открыт. Сейф... тоже. Если не нараспашку, то в замке ключ точно есть.  
— П-понял.  
Спорить Даня не собирался. Знал, что смысла нет. В такие момент он готов был молиться на нового начальника. Пусть строгого, пусть жесткого, но способного навести здесь порядок!  
В кабинете Егора Бурцев был всего несколько раз, но столько о нем слышал... И сейчас все, даже самые безумные россказни, на его глазах превращались в реальность. И ладно еще бумаги, которым был завален стол, или пара присохших к нему чашек, но коллекция дорогого алкоголя и пачки презервативов в шкафу для документов, бюстгальтер, обнаружившийся за диваном, фото бывшего владельца... Помня наказ Трущева, Даня аккуратно рассортировал все это по коробкам и только потом приступил непосредственно к уборке. Человеку все-таки здесь работать.  
— Даня! Ты что тут делаешь? — Бурцев не знал сколько времени прошло, когда в кабинет заглянула Софья, наверное, единственная, кто сегодня пришел по форме. В кителе, с собранными в хвост волосами она выглядела очень красиво. Бурцев даже засмущался из-за собственных мыслей. — Пошли. Олег Николаевич приехал.   
Олег Николаевич, значит...  
Все уже толпились в холле и тянули шеи, по-детски желая увидеть нового начальника. Едва ли не для каждого из собравшихся он представлял вполне реальную угрозу. Это они почувствовали сразу, стоило мужчине переступить порог отдела полиции №13.   
Первым среагировал, естественно, Серега. Даня заметил как тот ткнул Женю в бок и кивнул в сторону кухни, видимо, командуя экстренно убрать призванную умаслить нового шефа поляну. Такие кадры подобного подхалимства не оценят.   
Но на этом его наблюдательность закончилась. Бурцев не знал куда себя деть, стараясь не пялиться на вошедшего начальника. Высокий, широкоплечий, с тяжелым взглядом исподлобья, в форме с иголочки. Этот образ как с агитплакатов нарушали только рассыпанные по щекам и шее, выглядывающие даже из-под воротника рубашки родинки. Бурцев завис, невольно пытаясь сосчитать их, но вовремя одернулся себя. Перед ним все-таки новый шеф!  
— Добрый день, коллеги. Подполковник Олег Николаевич Терновой, с этого дня начальник отдела полиции №13 по городу Москве. И ваш непосредственный руководитель.  
— Типа прошу любить и жаловать, — еле слышно выдохнул Трущев. — Ага, разбежался.


	2. Правило #2. В любом коллективе ходят сплетни

Перед своим первым рабочим днем Олег ужасно волновался. Вчера он успел лишь бегло познакомиться с личным составом и снова уехал в Управление, чтобы покончить с последними формальностями. Но сегодня, в 8:50 переступая порог нового кабинета, он был преисполнен решимости с головой погрузиться в жизнь вверенного ему отдела.  
У него уже нашлось несколько идей касательно оптимизации работы и повышения коэффициента раскрываемости, налаживания здоровой атмосферы в коллективе, но... Для начала требовалось незамутненным взглядом оценить поле деятельности, а уже потом перейти к решительным действиям.   
Вот тут и начались первые проблемы. В начале девятого в отделе все еще стояла неестественная тишина, разбавляемая разве что звуками радио, доносившимися из канцелярии. Олег не вполне понимал что происходит. А точнее не происходит.  
Где вообще все? Выйдя из кабинета, он застал только Кристину, совсем еще юную девочку, сидящую в канцелярии, подобрав под себя ноги, и что-то увлеченно строчащую в телефоне. Терновому пришлось многозначительно кашлянуть, чтобы та, подняв испуганный взгляд, резко выпрямилась и спрятала смартфон в карман.  
— Олег Николаевич? А вы уже пришли?  
— Рабочий день начался пятнадцать минут назад, — Олег на всякий случай глянул на часы. Может, это он тупит и чего-то не догоняет.  
— А, да, точно... Доброе утро.  
— Доброе, — он едва заметно улыбнулся, помня, что с сотрудниками стоит держаться прохладно-дружелюбно. Хотя бы с теми, кто находится на своем рабочем месте. — А где все?  
— Я не знаю, — она пожала плечами. — Не пришли еще, наверное.  
— Вот значит как...  
Олег прошелся по всему отделу, но везде действительно было пусто. На некоторых стульях висели куртки, а на одном даже китель, но их владельцы в поле зрения не наблюдались. Олег искренне обрадовался, когда в четвертом по счету кабинете все-таки обнаружились признаки жизни. Молодой парень со взъерошенными волосами и очками, надетыми на макушку, видимо чтобы линзы не запотели, пока он пьет чай... Ладно, по крайней мере при виде начальства тот тут же вскочил на ноги. Правда чуть не опрокинув кружку на себя...  
— Здравствуйте, Олег Николаевич!  
— Доброе утро... Данил? — кажется, так звали пацана. Хотя какой пацан? Несмотря на то, что тот, видимо, совсем недавно поступил за службу, выглядел он... вполне взросло. Высокий, отлично сложенный, по крайней мере черная водолазка подчеркивала... Нет, Олег Николаевич, так не пойдет. Вы сюда работать пришли.  
— Даниил... — еле слышно выдохнул тот, не особо понимая — можно ли поправлять начальника. — Младший се-ержант Даниил Бурцев. Можно Даня. Н-наверное... Если вам удобно будет.  
— Остановимся на Данииле, — эту неловкую сцену стоило прекращать.- Может вы мне скажете, где все сотрудники?  
— Так девять утра же, — Даниил... или все-таки Даня неловко почесал затылок. — Все в курилке.  
— А должны быть...?  
— Эм... на своих рабочих местах?  
— Правильно, — Олег потихоньку начинал понимать, почему о его отделе ходит такая слава. — А вы почему чаи распиваете?  
— Я п-позавтракать не успел, — еще и заикается. Мило. — Но я могу и работать одновременно.  
— Будьте так добры.  
Олег никому давать спуску не собирался. Он вообще хотел разогнать эту чертову курилку, раз и навсегда объяснив подчиненным, что под его руководством такое отношение к работе не прокатит. Правда эффектного появления и не вышло. Подчинившись банальному любопытству, Терновой застыл у дверей, из-за которых доносились голоса тех самых сотрудников, которых он безуспешно пытался отыскать.  
— Сейчас всех строить начнет, я вам отвечаю. Важный начальник... — естественно, все обсуждали его.  
— Да пиздец, босс нашелся. Где только откопали?  
— А вот это интересный вопрос. Никто о нем ничего не слышал. А вы же знаете, у нас так просто звезд с неба не хватают.   
— Ага, себе на погоны. Ему вообще сколько? Тридцати по любому нет. А уже начальник отдела? Может где в другом месте выслужился?  
— Или насосал? — раздался хохот, и Олег едва сдержался, чтобы не узнать — кто этот шутник. — Не, ну а че? Если у тебя родственников нужных нет, как взлететь... Тут, знаете, особые навыки нужны.  
— Видимо, о-о-о-очень особые. Это, кстати, не его Инфинити у отдела стоит?  
— Нихуя себе! Ну тогда точно...  
— Так, все, хорош. На тачку и заработать можно.  
— Серый, это точно ты говоришь? Первый же начал...  
— У него самого просто бэха новая, боится, что тоже заподозрят, — и снова взрыв хохота.  
— Мась, когда в следующий раз будешь бухой мне звонить и просить до дома подбросить, я же не постесняюсь, напомню.  
Дальше Олег уши греть не стал. Его и эта часть... впечатлила. Настолько, что он даже решил повременить с разгоном курилки. Стоило сначала обработать полученную информацию. Терновой давно усвоил простое правило: в любом коллективе ходят сплетни. Особенно о начальстве. Особенно о новом. И собирался это пресечь.  
Олег уже начал было разрабатывать план, но с мысли его сбил... букет роз. Вернувшись в кабинет, он сразу обратил внимание на охапку красных роз в высокой вазе, красующуюся на столе. ОП №13 удивлял его все больше и больше.  
— Кристина! — он выглянул в канцелярию. — Это еще что?  
— Что такое, Олег? — вместо девчонки к нему подплыла откуда ни возьмись появившаяся Евгения Майер. Уж ее-то он запомнил.  
— Николаевич.  
— Что случилось? — она намеренно проигнорировала попытку указать, что к начальству вообще-то положено обращаться по имени-отчеству.  
— Откуда на моем столе букет?  
— Наш прошлый шеф любил, чтобы каждое утро на его столе...  
— Почему он стоит на моем столе?  
— Потому что доставка до конца года оплачена, — девушка пожала плечами. — А что вам не нравится? Красиво же...  
— Так, Евгения, делайте что хотите, но чтобы в каби...  
— Ой, а можно я тогда буду их в канцелярии ставить? — она тут же нашла выход.  
— Делайте что хотите... — устало бросил Олег. На часах десяти утра не было, а ему впечатлений на неделю вперед хвалило. Но впереди поджидало еще много интересного.  
Для начала невыносимый запах то ли краски, то ли ацетона, просочившийся в его кабинет, источник которого обнаружился стоило Олегу только выглянуть в канцелярию. За стойкой, прямо на документах развернулся целый салон красоты. И снова Майер.  
— Евгения, — он толком и не знал как к ней подступиться. Голос на женщину повышать не мог, но поставить ее на место было необходимо. Он таких знал. Чуть спуску дашь — не то что на голову сядет, откусит сразу. — Могу я вас попросить не красить ногти в рабочее время?  
— Можете, — с промедлением, но все же отозвалась девушка. То, насколько ровно ей удалось покрыть лаком правый мизинец, волновало Майер куда больше недовольства начальника. — Еще чуть-чуть, Олег. Это укрепляющий...  
— Да мне... — от подобной наглости он опешил, едва не растеряв весь свой авторитет в первый день. Требовалось срочно укреплять позиции. Под горячую руку попал сидящий за соседним столом Максим. — Анисимов, что с вашим внешним видом? Приберите, пожалуйста, волосы! — «а лучше помойте их для начала» мысленно добавил Терновой, но озвучивать не стал.  
— Без проблем, шеф, — кивнул тот, но даже не шелохнулся.  
Вот с этого момента Олег уже начал всерьез раздражаться, а к вечеру и вовсе закипал. За весь день никто к нему не подошел, никаких отчетов, никаких рапортов. И ладно еще опера. Что с них взять? Но даже зам не удосужилась ввести его в курс дела. Доблестные работники полиции как сонные мухи передвигались по полупустому отделу, на обеде пахло фастфудом, а из кабинетов то и дело доносились взрывы хохота, но Олег терпел. Он дал себе обещание продержаться день, разведать обстановку, выяснить что к чему, а потом уже устраивать разнос! Шансы избежать выволочки у его подчиненных таяли на глазах. Да о чем можно говорить, если он даже в архив попасть не смог! Оттуда доносились какие-то странные звуки, о природе которых Терновому оставалось лишь догадываться, ведь дверь была заперта изнутри. На вполне логичный вопрос — что вообще происходит — Анисимов лишь махнул рукой:  
— Это Родя-уродя, — как будто это хоть что-то объясняло.  
Терновой был намерен в корни изменить привычный уклад жизни отдела. Он пол ночи не спал, пытаясь разработать последовательный план: с чего начать, на кого надавить в первую очередь, кому из его новых подчиненных нужен кнут, а с кем можно обойтись и пряником? Кандидатур для применения второго метода пока не находилось.  
Новый день снова начался со свежего букета роз. Жени на рабочем месте не наблюдалось, так что пришлось выкидывать этот пережиток старого начальства самому. На крыльце он нос к носу столкнулся с Трущевым, который разве что не присвистнул при виде начальника с охапкой цветов. Олег даже думать не хотел как опер преподнесет эту сцену коллегам и во что раздует. Хотя, как выяснилось чуть позже, у Сергея Викторовича нашлись байки куда интересней.  
— Хочу сейчас к одной малышке смотаться из миграционной. Кое-какие слушки насчет шефа проверить, — у Олега челюсть едва со столом не поздоровалась, когда из канцелярии донесся голос Трущева. Совсем страх потерял? Обсуждать начальника, когда тот буквально за стеной сидит, это ж настолько отбитым нужно быть? Или наоборот — абсолютно уверенным в своей вседозволенности? Вот с кого нужно воспитательные работы начинать. — Говорят, он не местный, ну вообще... не наш. А это Москва, тут так просто наверх не пробьешься, особенно если ты приезжий. Значит... — у Тернового уже кровь начала закипать. Он хотел вмешаться, но тут Сергей сбился. — О Данька, поди сюда! Со мной хочешь поехать? Посмотреть как взрослые дяди дела делают?  
— Уверен, что мелкому по возрасту наблюдать как вы там... личные дела в подсобке ищете? — довольно протянул Анисимов.  
— Ну, надо же пацану все прелести службы показать. Пусть опыта набирается, — Сергей хохотнул, — пока что со стороны.   
— Что здесь происходит? — на этом моменте Терновой все-таки не выдержал и распахнул дверь, заставив сплетников резко замолчать. Взрослые мужики, а языками как бабы чешут...  
— Олег Николаевич, а мы тут с Бурцевым по одному делу... — начал было Трущев, но Олег его перебил.  
— Сергей, возьмите кого-нибудь другого. И чтобы рапорт о проделанных оперативных мероприятиях вечером был у меня на столе. А вы... — он указал на Даню, — ко мне в кабинет. Живо.  
Терновой сам толком не понимал — зачем позвал мальчишку... парня. Но ему определенно понравились сочувствующие взгляды коллег, провожающие того в кабинет. Нет, особо прессовать Бурцева Олег не собирался. Наоборот, еще вчера застав его единственного на рабочем месте, понял — с этим пацаном еще не все потеряно. Из него еще можно вырастить нормального полицейского. Если, конечно, держать подальше от Трущева.  
— Вы что-то хотели, Олег Николаевич?   
— Сколько вы здесь работаете? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Терновой.  
— Д-два месяца.  
— Сразу после школы полиции?  
— У-университета, Олег Николаевич. Я юридический за...  
— Все с вами ясно, — Олег добавил в голос необходимой строгости. — Если думали, что здесь можно сидеть в кабинете, попивая кофе и собирая свежие сплетни...  
— Я ничего не собираю! — пожалуй, слишком поспешно ответил Бурцев. —Я наоборот хо-очу работать, хочу... людям помогать, — он неловко почесал нос. — Глупо звучит, да?  
— Скорее наоборот, — Терновой попытался скрыть улыбку. Не положено. — Ваш наставник капитан Трущев?  
— Ну да-а-а... — неуверенно протянул Даня.   
— И чему же капитан вас успел научить?  
— Ну-у-у мы на вызовы там ездим... и-иногда, — Дане явно не хотелось сдавать Сергея, но и врать своему непосредственному начальнику он не мог. — Хотя в основном, к-конечно, я бумажной работой занимаюсь: протоколы составляю, в архив дела оформляю...  
— Я рассмотрю вопрос о смене вашего куратора.  
— Нет! З-зачем? Все же хорошо. Сергей Викторович все мне объясняет потихоньку...  
— Видимо, до темы о ношении форменной одежды вы еще не добрались? — Олег мысленно выругался. Нашел до чего доебаться...  
— Но мы же оперативные работники...  
— Это не значит, что можно являться в отдел в клетчатых штанах, — он бросил взгляд на бесконечные ноги парня, затянутые в узкие брюки. Зрелище... впечатляющее. — Вы случайно вместе с Трущевым, который разгуливает с банданой за поясом и в темных очках, цирк со службой не перепутали?  
— Н-никак н-нет, — Даня пристыженно уставился в пол. Отлично, хоть у кого-то в этом сумасшедшем отделе осталась совесть.   
С остальным личным составом дела обстояли куда сложнее. Олег прекрасно понимал, что они его совсем не знают, а следовательно, и не доверяют, так что утреннею летучку на следующей день решил посвятить так интересующей всех, но вместе с тем щепетильной теме. Может, так удастся заслужить если не доверие, то хоть элементарное уважение?  
— Я понимаю, что совершил одну ошибку, придя в отдел... — удивленные взгляды разом устремились на него. Все любят проебы начальства. — Ничего не рассказал о себе, — судя по разочарованным вздохам, подчиненные ожидали чего-то поинтересней. — Для меня не секрет, что по отделу пошли слухи... определенного толка, — Анисимов фыркнул, Трущев еле слышно присвистнул, а Олег мысленно сделал пометку, что этой парочкой нужно заняться отдельно. — Да, если кого-то из вас это так волнует, я родился не в Москве и даже не в России. Я из Узбекистана. Школу полиции заканчивал уже здесь. Службу начинал в одном из московских административных округов. Не в Центральном, говорю сразу, — он улыбнулся. — Никто это место мне не дарил. Должность и кресло начальника вашего отдела я получил исключительно благодаря собственным заслугам. Точно так же как и все, работая сутками и жертвуя другими сторонами жизни. Без связей. Без денег. И кстати, о деньгах. Машину я тоже купил сам. Накопил, если кому-то, опять же, любопытно, — он перевел взгляд поочередно с одного подчиненного на другого. — Есть еще вопросы?  
Ответом послужило лишь недоуменное молчание. Хотелось верить, что ожидаемого эффекта удалось достигнуть малой кровью. Но куда уж там...


	3. Правило #3. Хочешь жить — умей вертеться

Трущев в этом отделе начинал. В этом отделе получил свои первые звездочки. Он пересидел не одного начальника, но так тошно как с приходом Тернового здесь не было никогда.   
Серегу подмывало спросить его «ну чего доебался?». Цеплялся ведь по мелочам: то куревом несет, то служебная машина грязная. Ну не нюхай, не смотри ты! Запрись в своем кабинете и отсиживай положенный срок, до следующего назначения.  
Таких душных людей Сережа не переносил. Ну что, он пацан, что ли, вроде Тима или Даньки, чтобы его работать учили? У Трущева и без постоянных совещаний с Олегом, мать его, Николаевичем, рапортов и докладов о проделанной оперативной работе дел было по горло. Да и на вряд ли шефу бы понравились объяснения — почему он снова пропустил утреннюю летучку. Сережа, можно сказать, заботился о психологическом состоянии драгоценного начальства.   
У Тернового и без Плохой Компании поводов, чтобы нервничать, хватало.  
Сереже не нравились все эти понятия, наследством доставшиеся их службе из девяностых, и поэтому он предпочитал говорить, что просто помогает ребятам. Кенты с юга же друг друга не бросают. Тем более в этой сраной Москве. Тем более, когда те пытаются заработать. Как и насколько законно — это уже другой вопрос. Своей семье, своим людям Трущев помогал как мог, ему ведь несложно. Там удостоверением вовремя сверкнешь, тут дело замнешь... Дивиденды в любом случае приятно радовали. И нет, совесть Трущева не сжирала. Не в увеселительных заведениях, где для него всегда была свободна вип-комната. Не в кожаном салоне БМВ, на которую с зарплатой опера он бы в жизни не накопил. Хочешь жить — умей вертеться. Для него это было не просто правилом, а чем-то вроде жизненного кредо.  
Сегодня в планах как раз было заскочить с утра к пацанам, перетереть кое-какие вопросы, заодно перекусить. Если друг держит ресторан, то какой смысл завтракать дома? Терновой уже должен был уяснить, что ждать его к совещанию бесполезно, а Бурцеву он позвонил, дал отмашку — выдвигаться на патрулирование самостоятельно. Сережа приказал это исключительно из благих намерений, мол, пусть мелкий опыта набирается, но... всем известно куда этими самыми намерениями вымощена дорога.  
Ближе к полудню, когда Сережа уже собирался проведать девчонок, убедиться, что у них все в порядке, его планы нарушил один телефонный звонок. Увидев высветившееся на экране имя, Трущев невольно улыбнулся, хоть и знал, что сейчас на него непременно обрушится какая-нибудь херня, в которую в очередной раз ввязался его подопечный. По-другому у Эрика и быть не могло.   
— Сереж, отзови свою шавку! Какого хуя вообще... — а вот истеричные нотки это уже что-то новое.  
— Что происходит?  
— Задержали меня! Я не собираюсь пятнадцать суток сидеть или что там...  
— Чего?! Ты, блять, что натворил? — Трущев устало закатил глаза.  
— Неуважение к обществу... я в этом не секу, — не унимался Эрик. — Сделай что-нибудь!  
— М-мелкое хулиганство. Вы задержаны за мелкое хулиганство... В общественных местах не положено... — на фоне послышался голос... Бурцева. Что ж, Сереже чего-то подобного и стоило ожидать. Пусти козла в огород...  
— Вы в отдел едете?   
— Да не ебу я, куда мы...  
— М-молодой человек...! Гражданин Шутов!  
— Господи, — Сережа еле сдержался, чтобы не заржать в трубку. — Передай Данечке, что я сейчас приеду и дам пизды... вам обоим.   
Серега не знал перед кем он так провинился, что судьба решила столкнуть лбами двух малолеток, за которых он вроде как несет ответственность. Хотя могло быть и хуже. То, что Шутова, что бы он там не выкинул, задержал именно Даня, можно было считать большой удачей. Ладно если он поссать остановился где-то, а если наркотики? Зная Эрика и то, чем он занимается, вероятность и того, и другого была примерно одинаковой.  
Не то чтобы Сережа полетел в отдел со всех ног. Он уже из стольких передряг Шутова за его же кудри вытягивал, что посидеть часок-другой в обезьяннике мальчишке пошло бы только на пользу.  
— Ключи давай, — явившись, бросил дежурному Трущев. Он даже разбираться не собирался.   
— Н-не положено, — неожиданно вмешался карауливший у клетки Бурцев. — Я вообще-то и п-протокол составил, и...  
— Дай посмотреть, — Даня послушно протянул бумагу, наивно полагая, что Серега хочет с ней ознакомиться. Ага, как же! Легче было ее порвать, чем объяснять потом Плохой Компании — где Эрик, и почему они терпят убытки. Нет протокола, считай, нет и правонарушения. — А теперь ключ.  
— Ну Сергей Викторович!  
— Эй, ты начальство слышал? — подал голос Эрик, показушно вцепившись в прутья. — Нашелся, блять, полицейский! Да PLC сейчас тебя самого...  
— Помолчи, а? — шикнул Сережа. Не хватало только, чтобы сюда весь отдел сбежался. — А ты, Дань, не умничай, забери ключи и открой обезьянник, если не хочешь неприятностей.   
Сережа обладал даром убеждения, и, естественно, Бурцев понимал, что идти против него — себе дороже. А еще у мальчишки было совершенно непонятный Сереге трепет перед старшими по званию.  
— Вот так, молодец. Родина и лично капитан Трущев тебя не забудут, — фыркнул он, открывая замок. — Все, Эрик, свободен. Вали отсюда быстрей. Мне сейчас не до тебя. Вечером разберемся.   
— Е-е-е-е-е, Серега, как всегда респект! — Шутов хлопнул его по плечу и, не желая оставаться в отделе и минуту, поспешил ретироваться.   
Хотелось думать, что на этом неприятности закончились. Трущев уже представлял как зайдет в канцелярию, утащит Макса в курилку, может, тот даже прихватит чего для успокоения нервов, а потом и поработать можно... Но все планы разрушил раздавшийся за спиной голос. Терновой. Сука.  
— Сергей Викторович, что это сейчас было?  
— Никак не могу знать, — он медленно обернулся, натягивая фирменную улыбку.  
— Где задержанный? — Терновой перевел хмурый взгляд с распахнутой камеры на Трущева и обратно.  
— А там разве кто-то был? Я не в курсе. Может, Олег Николаевич, вы что-то...  
— Не делайте из меня идиота. Я слышал ваши разборки, и Бурцев уже доложил...  
— А-а-а, так вот кто у нас теперь доносит? Окей. Вы тогда с ним и поболтайте, я-то при чем?  
— Вам слово субординация знакомо? — Трущеву еще не выпадало шанса вывести Тернового из себя, но эти нотки подступающей злости он знал. Неужели ему достанется первый срыв их невозмутимой снежной королевы? Вау, какая честь!  
— А вас что не устраивает? — он, конечно, понимал, что нарывается, но сдержаться и не огрызнуться в ответ просто не мог. Это, блять, его отдел, с его порядками!   
— Меня не устраивает ваше поведение.  
— Идите Бурцева воспитываете, а от меня от... оставьте в покое.  
— Вы только что отпустили задержанного, — Олег повысил голос и звучал... вполне грозно. Может, из него и выйдет неплохой начальник... когда-нибудь.  
— Я только что сказал оставить меня в покое.  
— Да что вы себе поз...  
— Что-то не нравится? Ну так влепите выговор или там служебную проверку организуйте, мне по хую, — честно ответил Сережа.   
Его эта бессмысленная перепалка уже подзаебала. На сегодня впечатлений и так достаточно. Терновой аж опешил от подобной наглости, замолкнув на полуслове, а жаль... Демонстративно уйти под его возмущенные крики было бы куда эффектней.


	4. Правило #4. Начальник — тоже человек

Несмотря на все заверения коллег, в один голос твердивших, что он сбежит со службы через месяц, Дане работа нравилась. Его не напрягали ни оперативные действия, которые могли разворачиваться и посреди ночи, ни срочные вызовы, ни даже необходимость выходить в выходные. Когда-то же нужно разбирать завалы, скопившиеся за неделю.   
Нет, Даня не старался выслужиться или перещеголять коллег, которые даже не пытались выбраться из этого болота, утопая в бумагах, копившихся на столе. Он просто хотел хорошо выполнять свои обязанности. И обязанности Трущева заодно. Тот, в пух и прах разругавшись с Терновым, решил проблему гениально — спихнул все на Бурцева.   
В какой-то степени Дане даже нравилось приходить на работу в субботу, когда никого кроме дежурных там нет. Никто не гоготал во все горло, не хлюпал чаем, не жаловался на жизнь... Можно было включить свою музыку и спокойно дозаполнять рапорты, собрать архив Сереги, может, даже к своему притронуться. По крайней мере такой был план у Бурцева, когда он, хорошенько выспавшись и прихватив с собой обед, направлялся в отдел.  
Каково же было его удивление, когда дверь в кабинет оказалась открыта, а внутри поджидал сюрприз.  
— Олег Николаевич? З-здравствуйте... — вот уж кого-кого, а начальника в их захламленном кабинете он точно застать не ожидал. Да еще и в таком виде. То есть Бурцев уже привык видеть Тернового в идеально сидящей форме — ни единого залома, ни пятнышка, а сейчас... Даня скользил заинтересованным взглядом по узким джинсам, бордовой толстовке, очкам, зацепился за темную щетину, только подчеркивающую и без того выделяющиеся скулы, и откровенно не понимал — мерещится ему или нет?   
— Добрый день, Даниил, — голос Олега вернул его в реальность. — Вы зачем пришли? — видимо, начальник тоже не планировал работать в компании. Хотя что он вообще забыл в их кабинете?  
— Да я это... р-работы много, — Даня уселся за стол, не зная как себя вести в компании начальника. Во внеурочное время он же все равно его начальник? Или нет?   
— Похвально. Работы действительно много. Не понимаю, как сюда еще не заслали проверку, — Олег нагнулся за какой-то коробкой, заботливо припрятанной под стол, и Дане огромных усилий стоило отвести взгляд и не пялиться. В голове даже пронеслась идиотская мысль исподтишка сфоткать его и сбросить Крис. Кошелева не поверит ведь, что их шеф может выглядеть как человек. Очень даже привлекательный человек. — У вас тут архив еще за прошлый квартал не проведен. Видимо, кто-то уволился, не посчитав нужным его собрать.  
— А, да, Руслан, — Даня сочувственно вздохнул. Там наверняка не то что прошлый квартал, прошлый год-то не сдан... Тот к нему и не притрагивался. — Могли бы кому-нибудь п-поручить. Канцелярии там...  
— Чтобы потом переделывать? — Терновой, кажется, ставил под сомнение способности каждого из своих сотрудников. — Лучше самому.   
— Наверное... — на самом деле Бурцеву куда комфортнее было бы находиться в кабинете одному, но он все равно зачем-то ляпнул. — Вдвоем в-веселей будет.  
— Ну, мы сюда не веселиться пришли, — как-то очень серьезно отчеканил Терновой. Окей, Даня посыл понял. «Замолчи и не дергай начальника без повода!». — Это шутка.  
— А-а-а, хорошо, — он натянуто улыбнулся. — Но все равно, нужно р-работать.  
Весь следующий час Даня повторял это как мантру. Он специально вышел в субботу, чтобы закрыть хвосты, не отвлекаясь на чаепития или заявляющегося к ним в кабинет как к себе домой Макса, а тут... Терновой в своей самой уютной на свете толстовке, постоянно мелькающий на периферии, с забавным «бу-бу-бу» сверяющийся с описью и периодически отвлекающийся на телефон. И нет, Даня за ним не следил. Он честно пытался сосредоточиться на своих задачах... но, черт, как же было тяжело!  
Стоило Бурцеву оторваться от документов, как взгляд будто назло натыкался на мертвенно-бледную полоску кожи, выглядывающую из-под задравшейся футболки. Учитывая напряженную тишину, стоящую в кабинете, ситуация становилась еще более неловкой.  
— Что-то не так? — Даня аж вздрогнул. Неужели то, что он зависает на шефе, так заметно?  
— А вы с-спортом занимаетесь? — Бурцев сморозил первое пришедшее в голову, что могло хоть как-то оправдать его буравящий Олега взгляд.  
— Не то чтобы, — нахмурившись, Олег одернул толстовку, ограничивая визуальный доступ. Даня нервно сглотнул. — С чего вы взяли?  
— Ну-у, вас толстовка и кроссовки Найк... — и плевать, что все это есть у людей, никакого к спорту отношения не имеющих.  
— Лучше бы такую наблюдательность в своей оперативной работе проявляли.  
— Д-да просто... — хотелось провалиться под землю. Из-за всего! — Показалось, что...  
— Я стараюсь поддерживать себя в форме, но с нашей работой времени на регулярные занятия не хватает, — Олег смерил его внимательным взглядом.  
— Ага... я понимаю, — Даня не стал уточнять, что при прошлом начальнике мог спокойно ходить на пару-тройку тренировок в неделю.  
Дальше разговор не пошел. Наверное, к счастью. Ну вот о чем им беседовать? Об отделе? Лучше не стоит. Бурцев ужасно боялся залажать и одной неаккуратной фразой сдать кого-то из ребят. Куда безопасней было уткнуться в документы и молча поглядывать на часы, дожидаясь, когда Терновой смоется и можно будет расслабиться. Вот неужели у него других дел в выходной не нашлось? Девушки там, например... То, что кольца на безымянном пальце нет, еще ничего не значит.  
Эту деталь Даня приметил сразу. Зачем? Вопрос уже другой. Отношения с начальством это прям очень плохо. Бурцев о таком и помыслить не мог. Ну, точнее, одними мыслями он и ограничивался. Олег его однозначно привлекал. Причем трудно было определить — чем именно. Чисто внешне? Всем этим загадочным флером, сложившимся вокруг шефа? Или внутренним стержнем? Наверное, всем сразу.   
Сильнее интереса к Терновому для Дани сейчас могло быть лишь разыгравшееся чувство голода. Бурцев очень наделялся, что одно с другим не связано. Фантазии о том, как ощущается сукно на столе начальника голой задницей — отдельно, мамины оладушки — отдельно.  
— Вы не п-против, если я... — Даня неловко помахал контейнером, привлекая внимание шефа.  
— Не против, — с промедлением отозвался Терновой. — Только постарайтесь обойтись без жирных пятен на протоколах.  
— К-конечно.  
И уж лучше бы он ушел на кухню или в дежурку, а то макать оладушки в сгущенку, при этом наблюдая как Олег сосредоточенно нумерует листы, оказалось... более чем странно. Правда положению Тернового сейчас тоже было не позавидовать. В тишине кабинета его желудок заурчал практически оглушительно. И явно заметно. Это понимали оба.  
— Не хотите о-оладушек? — явно не с таких предложений начинаются бурные неуставные отношения. И замечательно!  
— Бурцев, вы... — Олег запнулся, голодным взглядом пялясь на контейнер, аромат от которого разнесся по всему кабинету.   
— У-угощайтесь. Я много взял. Растущий организм и все такое.  
— Ну если так...  
Ситуация с каждой минутой становилась все абсурдней. Усевшись напротив, Терновой с удовольствием уплетал оладьи, а Даня смотрел на него с умилением и никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что все это жутко правильно. Олега ведь, судя по бутербродам и доширакам, которыми тот давился на обеде, на работу никто не собирал. А Даня мог бы и оладушек испечь, и курочку приготовить... Эти мысли в его голове очень уж органично соседствовали с теми, где спонтанный секс случался прямо в кабинете начальника. Опасная территория, на которую лучше вообще не соваться... Запасть на этого, как в один голос твердил весь отдел, конченого мудака... Еще чего не хватало!  
— У тебя... у вас... это, — Олег почесал нос, — сгущенка.  
— А? — Бурцев непонимающе скосил глаза к переносице. Обляпался что ли?  
— Ну вот. На... носу. Да.   
— Все?  
— Не до конца, — Олег потянулся было к нему, но вовремя одумался и отдернул руку.  
— А т-теперь?  
— Все, — начальство оказалось довольно. — Спасибо за угощение.  
— У меня всегда что-нибудь в-вкусное есть, — про маму, готовящую ему обеды, Даня решил не упоминать. Не солидно и совсем не сексуально. — О-обращайтесь.  
— Спасибо, — еще раз повторил Олег. — А теперь за работу.   
Бурцев, честно сказать, уже бы и домой поехал. Поработать толком не удалось, хоть завтра приезжай... Но не факт, что Терновой сюда и воскресенье не явится. А второго такого испытания наедине с начальником и своими неподобающими мыслями Даня не выдержал бы.  
— Вы домой не собираетесь? — Терновой словно мысли его читал.  
— Да нет... — Даня оглянул фронт работ. Дел еще часа на три, как минимум...  
— Так не пойдет. Вы уже давно тут сидите, а эффективность падает. Хороший отдых — залог хорошей службы, — Олег поднялся из-за стола. — Вы где живете?  
— Эм... в центре, — работая на отшибе, Даня всегда стеснялся упоминать этот факт своей биографии.   
— Подбросить вас?  
— Ч-чего? — Бурцев очень надеялся, что ослышался.   
— У вас же нет машины?  
— Н-нет, — Даня чувствовал как заливается краской. Ему для беспокойных снов не хватало только проехаться на Инфинити шефа с кожаной обивкой. Хорошо еще в отделе больше никого не было, а то слухи бы в миг разлетелись... — Я сам, на метро. Я...  
— Собирайтесь, — видимо, отказов Терновой не принимал. — Буду ждать у служебного выхода.  
— С-спасибо. Только, Олег Николаевич...  
— Что еще?  
— Можно на «ты»? В смысле вы... меня... н-называть. А то очень стра...  
— Если тебе так удобно, — Терновой пожал плечами. — Не тормози.  
А вот теперь Дане захотелось забиться под стол и больше никогда не выходить из отдела. По крайней мере пока Олег находится поблизости. События развивались уж как-то очень стремительно. В реальности к такому Бурцев был не готов. Просто так ведь начальники каких-то пацанов зеленых на тачке не катают? Что это за жест доброй воли? Или никакого подтекста нет, и шеф просто хочет втереться в доверие и вытянуть из него какую-нибудь информацию о ребятах?  
Сидя на переднем сиденье Инфинити и вцепившись в ремень безопасности, Даня обо всем этом мог только догадываться.


	5. Правило #5. Первое впечатление обманчиво

Макс знал, что совершает ошибку. Но как отказать Трущеву, если тот зовет в бар? И плевать, что посреди недели, и что до начала нового рабочего дня от силы часов десять. Шанс ведь редкий, чтобы вот так вдвоем, без многочисленных сережиных друзей или оперов-сопляков посидеть, поговорить. Обычно они ограничивались, пропуская стаканчик-другой вечерком. Чаще в отделе, так сказать, для блеска в глазах. И все, потом разлетались по своим делам. Сережа же товарищ занятой — то со своей обожаемой Плохой Компанией возится, то с какой-нибудь очередной «малышкой»... На Анисимова времени всегда не хватало. Если, конечно, не случалось какого-нибудь пиздеца. В этом деле Макс оказывался незаменим!  
— Мась, помоги! Я эти объяснительные в жизни не писал, — Серега стукнул ладонью по столу. — Может проще на хуй этого конченого послать? — по-другому называть шефа Трущев теперь отказывался.  
— Да успокойся ты, — Макс в этом плане был сдержаннее. Игнорировать бессмысленные приказы, профессионально валять дурака пока начальство не видит — это да, но конфликтовать в открытую... себе дороже. — Накатай отписку, удовлетвори Тернового.  
— Сам его...  
— Шучу я, шучу, — Максим примирительно вскинул руки, чуть не расплескав подвернувшийся стакан с виски. — Но если и дальше козлить будешь...  
— Да кто тут еще козлит? — задумчиво протянул Серега, глядя на вспыхнувший экран телефона. — Ну вот за что мне все это?  
— Ты сейчас про что именно? — Анисимов еле сдержался, чтобы не глянуть на пришедшее оповещение.  
— Да про все! Про конченого этого, про Даньку, который при одном его виде дрожит... Женька вон еще мозги...  
— Ну конечно, без нее обойтись не могло, — Макс закатил глаза. Не стоило, наверное, начинать... — Это она тебе написывает?  
— И она тоже, — Трущев открыл входящее сообщение, быстро пробежался глазами и, задумчиво почесав усы, оставил его без ответа. Пока.   
— Раз так, то поехал бы к ней, — нарочито безразлично бросил Анисимов. — Чего здесь-то время тратишь?  
— Только ты не начинай, гундосина, — фыркнул Трущев, придвинувшись ближе и перекинув руку через его плечо. — Раз я здесь, значит, это важно.  
— Важно? — удивленно выдал Анисимов. — Надеюсь, ты это не про объяснительную, которую мы уже второй час сочиняем?  
— Душевно ведь сидим. Разговариваем вот... А с Женей... Всегда успеется, — он бросил взгляд на пустой стакан. — Повторим?  
Сколько раз еще Трущев щелкал пальцами и просил официанта повторить заказ — Макс сбился со счета. В какой-то момент ему даже начало казаться, что на работу они поедут прямиком из бара. Но Сережу переклинило, прозвучала дежурная шуточка про возраст, и в четвертом часу они погрузились в такси. Анисимов в свое, обещавшее доставить его в Новокосино к горячей ванне и на контрасте холодной постели, Трущев в свое. Конечный пункт Сережи Макс благоразумно предпочел не уточнять. Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь... Хотя какое тут спишь?  
Максиму в отличие от Сереги опаздывать было нельзя. Это Трущеву терять нечего. Он уже в контрах с Терновым. Пропускай совещания, не пропускай — один хрен. Да и всегда можно прикрыться оперативными мероприятиями, а самому в это время хоть чуть-чуть проспаться, позавтракать, принять душ. Обычным работникам канцелярии такая роскошь не полагалась, так что если не в 9:00, то уж в 9:15 Анисимов сидел в рабочем кресле, всеми силами стараясь не сползти под стол.   
Протрезветь-то он протрезвел, но на смену алкогольному дурману пришла самая ужасная стадия — похмелье. Голова раскалывалась, желудок скручивало от голода, но кусок, как на зло, в горло не лез, а любой резкий звук или яркий свет приравнивались к пуле в висок. А тут еще и Женя под боком, которая сама по себе один большой раздражающий фактор.   
— Анисимов! — опустив жалюзи, он тихо-мирно лежал на столе, подложив руки под голову. — Ты Сережу не видел?  
— Не видел, — настроения упражняться в остроумии не было, тем более после вчерашнего разговора о ней.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты не с ним вче...  
— Жень, серьезно, отвали, — Анисимов поднял на нее взгляд своих уставших покрасневших глаз. — Не ебу я, где Сережа. Спит где-то. Дома. Или не дома. Хочешь, напиши. Проверь.  
— Без твоих советов обойдусь, — Майер поджала губы, но за телефоном все-таки потянулась.  
Макс очень надеялся, что Трущев звук благоразумно отключил и в отдел до обеда, как минимум, не явится. А то придет, и начнется выяснение отношений! Еще и Тернового своим галдежом выманят. Анисимов мысленно перекрестился. Начальства к его большой удаче слышно пока не было. Видимо, как явился на работу к девяти, правильный мальчик, так и сидел в своем кабинете, скрываясь от этого цирка. Цирка, в котором Макс иногда чувствовал себя конферансье. Ну ведь правда, ни одна драма мимо его канцелярии еще не проходила!   
У него всегда находилось, чем утешить страждущих... Ну или себя подлечить. Запасов они с Сережей натаскали немало. Все грамотно. Выпотрошили никому не нужные номенклатуры за бородатые годы, а в огромных папках уместили бутылки. Вот, допустим, приходит Трущев, запрашивает обращения и заявления за 2013 год, и сразу ясно — сегодня коньяк. Или, например, статистику за 2015 — значит, случай особый и впору доставать виски. Без маленьких хитростей на службе никуда.  
После пары глотков стало, конечно, полегче, но все равно... Анисимов не помнил — когда его в последний раз такой тяжелый отходняк накрывал? Или Трущев прав, и это просто возраст? Даже сил картинно жаловаться и умирать у всех на виду не было!  
— Максим? — вниманием девушек он сегодня обделен явно не был, впрочем, как и всегда. — Вы... Ты как?  
— Да все нормально, Крис, — выпрямившись, Анисимов постарался сделать вид будто вовсе не от него воняет перегаром на всю канцелярию. — Приболел чутка.  
— Приболел... ладно, — вздохнула Кошелева. — Может воды принести? Или окно открыть, ну... воздухом подышать?  
— Спасибо, Крис, — Макс благодарно улыбнулся. Вроде как девчонка за него действительно переживала. — К обеду оклемаюсь.  
Навряд ли конечно, но лишний раз волновать Кристину не хотелось. Макс как мальчик взрослый, нахватавшийся опыта вдоволь, прекрасно понимал, чем вызван живой интерес девушки. И этого ему совершенно не хотелось. Сережа норму по интрижкам в отделе и так с лихвой выполнял.   
По-хорошему, с Кошелевой нужно было поговорить открыто, но... Точно не сейчас. Сейчас все силы Макса были направлены лишь на то, чтобы его не вывернуло на рабочий стол. Может, в совете подышать свежим воздухом и был смысл. Ну как свежим...  
Захватив сигареты с зажигалкой, Макс уже добрых полчаса дымил, привалившись спиной к бетонному ограждению курилки. С каждой затяжкой его только больше развозило. Возвращаться в таком состоянии в канцелярию было бы идиотским решением, даже для Анисимова. Терновой заметит, тут же за шкирку выкинет. Хотя...  
— Олег Николаевич? — видимо, сегодня был не его день. Стоило только подумать о шефе, как под носом появились его уродские начищенные ботинки. Видимо, кто-то из коллег сдал. Окей. Не в первый раз. Максима сейчас больше волновала даже не маячившая впереди перспектива потери работы, а головомойка и чтение морали от Тернового. Башка и без него раскалывалась. — Что-то случилось?  
— Это я у вас хотел спросить, Максим Дмитриевич, — Олег уставился на него сверху вниз. — И не хотите подняться, когда с вами начальство разговаривает?  
— Очень хочу, но не факт, что получится, — унижаться и что-то объяснять Макс не собирался. О Терновом в отделе всякое говорили, но, в конце концов, не дебил же он? Невооруженным взглядом ведь понятно — перед ним алкаш похмельный. И все тут. — Делайте что хотите, — кое-как встав на ноги, Анисимов поднял руки вверх. — Сдаюсь.   
— В смысле? — а Олег только сильнее нахмурился.  
— Ну, увольняйте там, не знаю... характеристику плохую пишите — похер вообще. Только давайте по-быстрому...  
— Давайте без «давайте», — Терновой смерил его внимательным взглядом. — Как вы себя чувствуете?  
— Как будто сейчас наблюю вам на ботинки, — честно признался Максим. Эх, Сережи нет, он бы этим пассажем гордился.   
— А если серьезно?  
— Ну... перебрал вчера лишнего, сами понимаете.  
— Не понимаю. Я не пью, — прозвучало не как... нравоучение. Просто констатация факта. Странно. — И вам не советую.  
— А вот это я уже сам решу, — такие вот принципиально непьющие напрягали Макса больше, чем запойные ребята. И тараканов в голове у них находилось куда больше.  
— Не на рабочем месте уж точно, — для выволочки Терновой говорил с ним как-то уж слишком спокойно, даже... жалостливо? — Вы Кристину зачем так волнуете?  
— Че? — а вот это неожиданный поворот.  
— Она пришла ко мне, говорит, что, видите ли, Максиму плохо, беспокоится. Просила, чтобы я вас пожалел, — он тяжело вздохнул. — Я даже подумал, что это вы ее подослали.  
— Да мне как-то не до таких схем сейчас, — честно признался Анисимов.   
— Вижу. И на первый раз закрываю на это глаза, — он выдержал паузу. — Не ради вас. Еще одна такая выходка — и заявление на стол.  
— А... Ага, — Анисимов только и мог кивнуть как болванчик. Это точно Терновой? Конченый? Их ебанутый начальник, видя, что он сидит бухой на работе, спускает все на тормозах и относится с... пониманием? Неужели первое впечатление обманчиво? — Спасибо. Наверное?  
— Идите домой уже. Нечего тут... — Олег неопределенно помахал руками. — Но чтобы объяснительная завтра лежала на моем столе. И Трущеву передайте. И за сегодняшний прогул тоже.  
А нет, показалось.


	6. Правило #6. Уходить раньше начальства не положено

Отдел полиции №13 дрессировке не поддавался, в этом Олег убедился очень быстро. Здесь не действовали даже элементарные правила вроде «уходить раньше начальства не положено». Большой удачей было уже то, что доблестные сотрудники досиживали до конца рабочего дня, а не разлетались на вызовы, о которых никто не слышал и нигде не фиксировал. Не напишешь же в рапорте, что боролся с зомби на марсианской базе... Ну или во что там сейчас играет молодежь?  
Самому Олегу было не до игр. Дел навалилось столько, что не продохнуть. Даже он, не отвлекающийся на перекуры, чаепития и болтовню, зашивался, ничего толком не успевая. Вроде только решишь текущие проблемы в отделе, как управа дергает, или всплывают косяки предшественника. Терновой свято верил, что работа в режиме нон-стоп — явление временное, и рано или поздно наступят светлые времена. В своих, может, слегка честолюбивых планах он работал на качество отдела, выводя в список лучших, а на деле лишь тянул его с самого дна.   
С таким коллективом, который достался Олегу, о поговорке «один в поле не воин» можно было забыть раз и навсегда. В шесть вечера отдел стабильно пустел, и оставалась только парочка дежурных, смотрящих футбол по маленькому телевизору и без особого энтузиазма принимающих заявления от редких посетителей. Олег с грустью смотрел на мониторы камер — люди ведь на службу явно не за большими деньгами шли. А за чем тогда? В его голове до сих пор были какие-то розовые представления о справедливости и защите слабых. Защите, которая требовалась не только с девяти до шести. Но формально придраться было не к чему, рабочий день ведь закончен... Хотя судя по изображению с камер не у всех.   
Олег даже загорелся надеждой, что не все потеряно, когда уже в восьмом часу вечера увидел Бурцева на рабочем месте. Правда на то что парень трудится в поте лица, это мало походило. Тот просто сидел за столом с телефоном и явно бездельничал. Сидел так минуту, две, пять... Терновому неловко стало так долго на него пялиться. А еще жутко интересно. Если работать не собираешься, чего торчать в отделе? Для видимости? Такую показушность Олег терпеть не мог.  
— Бурцев, — он объяснял себе напускную строгость в общении с мальчишкой воспитательными целями, а вовсе не страхом размякнуть. — Чем это вы занимаетесь?  
— А? — услышав его голос, Даня встрепенулся, вскинув голову. — Олег Н-николаевич, это вы... Я тут, это... сижу.  
— Я вижу, что сидите, — он подавил улыбку. — Зачем сидите?  
— Так это... как бы мое ра-абочее место.  
— Вы же сегодня не на дежурстве? — Бурцев покачал головой. — Вот, тогда поезжайте домой. Нечего в отделе просто так болтаться.  
— Не могу, — еле слышно выдохнул Бурцев, уставившись в пол.  
— В смысле? Проездной на метро потеряли? — Терновому хотелось, чтобы это прозвучало не как издевка, а как шутка, что ли... С юмором у него всегда были проблемы.  
— Ну что вы так... Нет, не в этом дело. То есть...  
— Бурцев, хватит мямлить! — метод кнута и пряника еще никто не отменял. Да и в общении с Данечкой стоило держать ухо востро. Мало ли что... Периодически Олега дергало, и в голову начинали лезть всякие мысли, места которым на службе нет. — Вы с задержанными так же разговариваете?  
— Никак нет — Даня аж весь подобрался. — Сегодня бой UFC. Н-начало через пятнадцать минут. До дома я бы не успел доехать. Решил посмотреть здесь, — доложил он на одном дыхании.  
— Бой? А разве не завтра?  
— Сегодня, — Бурцев глянул на экран телефона. — Т-точно сегодня!  
— Черт, совсем забыл... — играть в строгого начальника рядом с этим пацаном никак не получалось. Вот теперь он знает, что Олег тоже очень ждал этот матч...  
— А вы следите?  
— Стараюсь, — пожал плечами Терновой. — Но с этой работой, сами видите, даже какое сегодня число можно забыть, не то что про турнир. Без вас бы и не вспомнил.  
— Н-наверное, — Бурцев довольно улыбнулся. — Так я останусь, Олег Н-николаевич?  
«Олег Николаевич». С запинкой. Терновой нервно сглотнул. Это прозвучало так... как не должно было прозвучать.  
Наверное, после неловкой сцены разумнее всего было покинуть кабинет и поехать домой смотреть бой в записи. Или вообще рвануть в зал — выбить из себя всю дурь, но... Вот кто его за язык дернул?!  
— Через пятнадцать минут жду вас у себя в кабинете.  
— З-зачем? — обычно такие вопросы начальству не задают, но Даню приказ, видимо, сильно удивил. Олега на самом деле тоже.   
— От прошлого начальника в кабинете осталась плазма. Мне она не нужна, но раз такое дело... — Терновой на секунду засомневался. Смотреть трансляцию со своим подчиненным, вечером, вдвоем... Абсолютное нарушение субординации. Но если сильно хочется? — Можем воспользоваться. Думаю, это будет лучше, чем смотреть на маленьком телефоне.  
— Не маленьком, — буркнул Даня. — Диагональ, м-между прочим...  
— Жду вас в кабинете, — уже развернувшись, Олег все-таки позволил себе улыбку.  
Он и не сомневался, что Бурцев явится минута в минуту. А вот огромная пачка чипсов в его руках удивила. Готовился что ли?  
— У Т-тима... Тимофея в столе взял, — в ответ на вопросительный взгляд начальства пояснил Даня. — Можно?  
— Можно, — Терновой и так за сегодняшний вечер много поблажек сделал. Еще от одной хуже не станет. — Присаживай... — наверное, сейчас было самое время снова перейти на «ты». Они ведь договаривались. — Присаживайся.   
Ситуация складывалась странная. Они вместе смотрели матч, а все попытки рассесться по разным углам дивана нарушала пачка чипсов, лежащая посередине. Оба старались не потянуться к ней одновременно и, не дай бог, не коснуться друг друга. Поначалу. Чем сильнее разгорался бой, тем сложнее становилось себя контролировать. Олег всегда достаточно эмоционально следил за поединками. Даня, как выяснилось, тоже. Перед каждым выверенным ударом, еще не достигшим цели, тот вытягивался в струну, сжимал кулаки и что-то шептал одними губами. Со стороны это выглядело забавно и... мило. А еще очень искренне. Олег таким людям всегда завидовал. Максимум, что он мог себе позволить — это гневные ругательства типичного болельщика.  
— Какого хрена?! Такой удар мог быть...  
— Это т-точно, — Даня удивленно округлил глаза, видимо, не ожидая такой реакции от сдержанного шефа.  
Для одного вечера откровений с пацана должно было хватить. Вот только с каждым новым раундом Олегу все труднее было контролировать себя: не ляпнуть лишнего, не схватить в порыве чувств парня за колено, не перейти ту условную границу, на которой они, не сговариваясь, балансировали. И, пожалуй, самое сложное — не перейти эту самую границу у себя в голове. От мысли до действия ведь один шаг.   
Терновой мог сколько угодно проводить взаимосвязь между спортивным интересом, подскочившим из-за него адреналином и дальше — к возбуждению. И нет, виной тому вовсе не сидящий рядом Бурцев... иногда тормозной и мешающийся, но всегда исполнительный и старательный. Настолько, что порой даже смешной в этом. И, конечно, ужасно красивый. Смотреть на полуголых мутузивших друг друга мужиков, когда такое чудо под боком, было странно. Хотелось тоже... мутузиться. Желательно прямо здесь и сейчас. На кожаном диване, в полутемном кабине пустующего отдела, после окончания рабочего дня...  
Хватит! Олег дернул головой. Нет, сегодня совершенно точно придется сбрасывать напряжение, тащиться в зал на ночь глядя и тягать гантели до боли в мышцах. И, может, даже хорошо, что зал и дом Бурцева совсем не по пути. Это неплохая причина, чтобы отказаться от мысли подвезти его. Снова. Чем меньше соблазнов, тем лучше. Хотя... кого он обманывает?


	7. Правило #7. Сердцу не прикажешь

Кристине ее работа нравилась. И начальник новый тоже. И коллеги. Особенно один. Она не особо еще понимала, что делать с этой дурацкой недовлюбленностью, но исправно кидала то ли грустные, то ли заискивающие взгляды в сторону Максима. Вот угораздило же.  
Нет, конечно, ничего _такого_ Кошелева не чувствовала, но отрицать, что к Анисимову ее тянуло, было глупо. Тянуло ведь вопреки здравому смыслу. Вот, казалось бы, жуткий лентяй, зануда, постоянно чем-то недовольный, да еще и это образ рок-звезды с засаленными пережженными волосами — так себе объект для девичьих воздыханий, а все равно... Крис едва ли не ежедневно приходилось напоминать себе о том, что ей вообще-то разбитое сердце на пару с увольнением совсем не кстати. А этим все и грозило закончиться, учитывая, что с понедельника по пятницу Анисимов маячил перед глазами, сидел за соседнем столом, напевал себе что-то под нос, цедил чай и переругивался с Женей.  
И этот интерес мог быстро сойти на нет, если бы не некоторая взаимность, которую ощущала девушка. К ее просьбам и вопросам Максим всегда относился спокойно, не отмахивался и не посылал куда подальше, хотя остальным сотрудникам отдела такая снисходительность от специалиста первого разряда даже не снилась. А еще он постоянно выгораживал ее перед начальством, даже если ошибка действительно была на ее совести, и не разрешал спускаться в архив... Это ведь можно расценивать как симпатию? Кристине казалось, что да.   
Как проверить свои догадки Кошелева не знала. Они все-таки находились в крайне стесненных обстоятельствах. Работа — не место для отношений. Да еще и разница в возрасте. Хотя Макс не был похож на человека, которого подобные препятствия могут остановить. При условии, конечно, что у него ко вчерашней выпускнице действительно есть какие-то чувства.  
— Есть планы на выходные? — как бы невзначай спросила Кошелева, складывая бумаги на столе. Рабочий день близился к концу, на горизонте маячили выходные, и все только и думали как бы свалить домой, ну, или сразу на тусовку.  
— А? — Анисимов с бурной деятельностью уже час как покончил и просто сидел, откинувшись на стуле, развлекая себя тем, что советовал людям по телефону звонить в понедельник.  
— Я просто... — она так долго собиралась с духом, чтобы проявить инициативу, а Макс еще и не расслышал! — Спрашиваю — есть планы на выходные?  
— Главный план — абсолютно никаких планов, — он лениво потянулся. — А у тебя, Крис? Как нынче молодежь развлекается?  
— Да я... — Кристина знала, что ее ответ скорее всего Анисимова разочарует. Обычные такие выходные дома. Поспать, сериал посмотреть, с подругой встретиться... Он-то явно свободное время повеселей проводит. — Вообще завтра думала на работу выйти. Ну, на пару часов, — она кивнула на коробку с конвертами. — Это все отправить нуж...  
— Нет, дорогая. Нет! Максим Дмитрич запрещает. Никогда! Ни в коем случае. Нечего тут делать, — он зыркнул в сторону кабинета шефа. — Ты им только дай понять, что готова, и все — жди звонков круглосуточно. Сегодня на два часа, а через месяц — раз, и ты уже здесь ночуешь.  
— Ладно, — улыбнулась Кристина. — Тогда надо что-нибудь приду...  
Наверное, у этого разговора имелись все шансы перерасти в приятную дружескую беседу. Может, Макс бы ей что посоветовал — куда сходить, что посмотреть. Или даже пригласил... Но, увы, с появлением в канцелярии Трущева с этими надеждами можно было попрощаться. Он в один момент перетягивал все внимание на себя. Это Кошелева давно уяснила.  
— Все трудитесь? — Трущев окинул взглядом заваленные бумагами столы.  
— Да я-то что? — Максим сразу расплылся в улыбке, широкой и искренней. Поймать такую было настоящей удачей. — Это все Крис. Не девочка, а золото. Только на ней и держимся.   
— О боже, только не надо к мартышке подкатывать... — Трущев потрепал Макса по плечу. — Вставай давай, поехали.  
— Куда?  
— А вот все тебе расскажи, — он заговорщески подмигнул. — Так, мы погнали. Крис, пока!  
— До понедельника...  
— Помнишь, что я тебе говорил про выходные? И сегодня, смотри, не засиживайся, — с Анисимова в один момент схлынула меланхолия. Подорвавшись с места, он схватил куртку и вылетел из кабинета. Пока шеф не видит.  
— Пока, — вздохнула Крис уже в пустоту. Ну вот всегда так.  
Настроение несмотря на конец рабочей недели ухнуло вниз. Проявила инициативу называется! Соперничать с Сергеем, тем более за внимание Макса, было бессмысленно. Кошелева это понимала, но все равно расстроилась. Трущев ему наверняка какие-нибудь приключения организует, а она что может? Только бумаги на столе разгрести да по полкам все разложить? Хотя он и этого не заметит. Примет как должное.   
— К-кристин, печать у вас? — в канцелярию залетел Даня. Видимо, тоже мечтающий как можно скорее расправиться с текущей работой, чтобы Терновой не долбал, и смыться из отдела.  
— Посмотри у Жени.  
— Ага, спасибо, — он несколько замешкался, не зная как подобраться к заставленному коробками столу.  
— Давай я.  
— С-спасибо, — повторил Даня, сразу усевшись на стул, чтобы не мешать. — Все уже ушли?  
— Кроме Олега Николаевича. Женя еще после обеда отпросилась, Макса...  
— Они с Сережей куда-то тусить двинули, — закончил за нее Бурцев, явно довольный собой. Будто он эту информацию в ходе оперативно-розыскной работы нарыл, а не уши грел в кабинете.  
— Рада за них, — думать об этом, накручивая себя, совсем не хотелось. У нее, в конце концов, на Макса и его свободное время никаких прав не было. А Трущев ему другом приходится.  
— Чего г-грустная такая? — Даня уловил ее настроение. В голосе прозвучали уже сочувствствующие нотки. И прозвучали вполне искренне.   
Не то чтобы они были не разлей вода, но из всех в отделе Даня стал Крис ближе всех. Они пришли на службу почти одновременно, были фактически ровесниками и от всего цирка, происходящего вокруг, старались держаться одинаково далеко. Периодически даже сливались на обеденном перерыве, чтобы кофе попить и поболтать о чем-то действительно интересном, тем самым только подкидывая темы для сплетен. В их любимом отделе мнимые любовные многоугольники строились на раз-два.  
— Да так... — она решила не врать. Все равно на лице написано.   
— Как «так»? — беспокойство Дани было даже приятным. — Выкладывай. Кто обидел?  
— Да никто меня не обидел, — отмахнулась Кристина, все еще пытаясь отыскать печать. — Просто... накатило.  
— В пятницу? Вечером? — Бурцев, кажется, что-то придумал. — Т-ты еще долго на работе будешь?  
— Да нет, — Крис вспомнила наказ Макса. — А что?  
— Пошли тоже где-нибудь посидим? — искренней улыбке Даньки мало кто мог отказать. Разве что отмороженный Терновой. Да и то не факт. — Отвлечешься, попробуешь новый кофе, а?  
— Ну... давай, — уж всяко лучше, чем ехать домой на автобусе, слушая грустную музыку и разглядывая промозглую Москву за окном. — Держи, — и печать тут же нашлась.  
— Супер! Тогда через десять минут в-встречаемся на крыльце.   
В какой-то степени она была Бурцеву даже благодарна. Рядом с ним грустить получалось плохо. Да и шумный центр города, где всегда ярко, громко и весело, настраивал на совершенно другой лад.   
— Ну, выкладывай, — они выбрали какую-то слишком претенциозную кофейню, где вместо эспрессо и капучино было положено выбирать таинственные фирменные напитки. Сама бы Кошелева в такое место никогда не сунулась. Не с ее окладом специалиста. Но раз Даня по-джентельменски настоял... Его право. На секунду у Крис даже мелькнула мысль, что, может, она смотрит не в ту сторону, и свое внимание нужно переключить на Даньку. Только ведь сердцу не прикажешь. Чувства так не работают, их никаким тумблером не переключить.   
— Ты меня пытать будешь?  
— Если п-понадобится, — Даня ухмыльнулся. — Что случилось?  
— Да ничего такого, — пожала плечами Кристина. — Просто...  
— Это из-за парня? Я у-угадал?  
— С чего ты решил? — его проницательность девушку удивила. Неужели у нее на лбу написано «дура влюбленная?».  
— Ну а из-за чего девчонки еще страдают?  
— Вот спасибо, — она картинно надула губы. — Знаешь, много всяких-разных проблем бывает помимо пар...  
— Ну а в этом-то случае? — сдаваться Бурцев не собирался.  
— Ну в этом случае — да. Ты угадал. Доволен? — Крис быстро сдала оборону. Может, поделиться с кем-то было и не такой плохой идеей. Даня вроде не из болтливых. Да и в отделе мало кто с ним близко общается.   
— Из-за кого?  
— Какая разница?  
— Так нечестно, — Даня отпил свой кофе. — Мне же интересно. Он из отдела?  
— Это так важно?  
— Значит да... И кто? — Бурцев, видимо, затеял игру в угадайку.   
— Дань, ну серьезно, какая разница...  
— Это же не Олег... Олег Н-николаевич, — его первый вариант поставил Крис в тупик. — Ну, его только недавно перевели. И он... он такой, — Бурцев опустил глаза, — в общем, и-идеальный вариант, чтобы втрескаться.   
— Да нет. То есть он... красивый, но... — вот уж о ком о ком, а об их шефе Крис в таком ключе точно не думала. Терновой! Только этого не хватало. Конечно, он привлекательный мужчина, но... до чего же нудный. Стоило ему только рот открыть, сразу зевать тянуло. Другое дело — Макс...  
— Ну, кто у нас еще нормальный есть... Серега?  
— Он же старый! И разведенный...  
— Тоже мне проблемы, — фыркнул Даня. Вот-то главный специалист по мужчинам нашелся! Хотя... кто знает. Крис в его личную жизнь не лезла. — Ладно... тогда Тим? Скажи, что н-нет. Он классный, конечно...  
— Не Тим.  
— И не Леша?  
— И не Леша, — Бурцев так мог перебирать до бесконечности.  
— Хаба? — а вот и пошли экзотичные варианты.  
— Нет!  
— Лукашев, если что, ж-женат.  
— И у него скоро второй ребенок. Я знаю.  
— То есть это Н-никита?  
— Нет конечно! — Кристина аж руками замахала, чтобы стало понятней. — Не Никита, успокойся.  
— А кто тогда? — Даня печально вздохнул, почти готовый сдаться. — Макс? — странно, что он вспомнил об Анисимове чуть ли не в последнюю очередь.   
— Макс, — Крис смущенно кивнула, хотя в глубине души была рада, что Бурцев отгадал. Может он ее вразумит?  
— Ничего себе! Конечно хорошо, что это не Родя или наш шеф, но Анисимов...  
— Что? — Крис попыталась спрятаться за своим кофе.  
— Да ничего, просто Макс... он, н-ну... — Даня замялся. — Не, он п-прикольный. Иногда. Но... Что ты в нем нашла?  
— Знаешь же, что это глупый вопрос? — Кристина и сама пока не особо понимала — почему именно Максим. Почему именно от него она не могла отвести глаз, вместе с тем ужасно боясь смотреть. Вдруг заметит? Вдруг догадается? И хочется, и колется, как говорится.   
— Ты меня не п-пойми неправильно, я просто не догоняю... — Бурцев, видимо, сам толком не знал, что в Анисимове его так смущает. — Он просто такой, ну, знаешь... как не из этого времени. Курт Кобейн, рубашка в клетку, гранж, все дела... Сейчас девчонкам другие нравятся.  
— А ты-то откуда знаешь? — надула губы Крис.  
— Просто знаю, — Даня примирительно улыбнутся. — Я могу понять, если бы ты по Олегу Н-Николаевичу сохла...   
— А при чем здесь Олег Николаевич? — как-то подозрительно часто начальник всплывал в их разговорах. Теперь настала очередь им с Данькой поменяться местами. — Такое ощущение будто это ты по нему сохнешь.  
— А ра-азве нет?  
— Что?!  
— Что? — Даня нервно завертел чашку в руках. — Ну, К-крис...  
— Ты серьезно?! — ей все примерещилось или это действительно признание?  
— Я... — Бурцев запнулся, видимо, раздумывая — стоит ли делиться. С одной стороны, тема деликатная, с другой, так хочется хоть кому-то рассказать. Крис по себе знала. — С-серьезно. Ага.  
— То есть ты и Терновой? — сказать, что Кошелева была удивлена — значит ничего не сказать! Господи, да она о Бурцеве в таком ключе и не задумывалась никогда. А об Олеге Николаевиче и подавно. — Вы...?  
— Ну... пока нет.  
— Пока?!  
— Я бы х-хотел, — улыбнувшись, Даня отпил кофе.  
— А ты вообще в курсе, что он твой... наш начальник, и нель...  
— Это почему еще «нельзя»? — судя по реакции, Даня уже не раз прокручивал в голове этот момент. — Кому хуже-то станет?  
— Никому. Наверное.   
— У нас, между прочим, это взаимно, — гордо вскинув подбородок, заявил Даня.  
— Чего? — Кристина не была уверена — готова ли к новым подробностям, но в то же время ей ужасно хотелось узнать как Бурцеву это удалось. Может, у них с Максом есть шанс?  
— Ну, знаешь, знаки внимания и все такое, — Бурцев довольно улыбнулся. — Он меня на м-машине до дома подвозил, а еще на прошлой неделе мы у него в кабинете, — Кошелева затаила дыхание, — UFC с-смотрели. Вместе. Близко-близко. На диване, — он многозначительно глянул на девушку. — Том самом.   
— Ой, я думала ты расскажешь что-то... стоящее.   
— А это все, по-твоему, ерунда? Крис, я же не слепой. П-почти, — он поправил очки.  
— Уверен, что не придумываешь? Ну, выдаешь желаемое за действительное?  
— Уверен, — чуть поразмыслив, кивнул Бурцев.  
— Тогда... будь осторожнее. В смысле... — Кристина понимала, что Бурцев уже все для себя решил, и ее слова о том, что даже думать об отношениях с начальником опасно, он пропустит мимо ушей. Она бы так и сделала. Если бы у них с Максом все сдвинулось с мертвой точки. — Он старше, выше по званию. Если решит, что это приемлемо, тогда сам проявит инициативу.  
— Так он и проявляет...  
— Я не про предложение подвезти, — Крис замялась. — Дань, я не хочу, чтобы ты вылетел из отдела за домогательства. Кто знает, что у Тернового на уме?  
— Уж я-то выясню, — кажется, ее слова внесли некоторые коррективы в план Дани по соблазнению Олега Николаевича. По крайней мере Кошелевой хотелось на это надеяться.  
Удивительно, как в отдельно взятом подразделении полиции параллельно могли развиваться две такие одинаковые, но в то же время абсолютно непохожие друг на друга истории.


	8. Правило #8. Бойся своих желаний

Конец месяца и тем более квартала был особенной, сказочной порой. Аврал куда ни глянь. Активировались даже те работники, которых обычно днем с огнем не сыщешь. В том числе и Даня, справедливо причисляющий себя к прилежным сотрудникам, зашивался. Отчеты, статистика, аналитика... Кабинет тонул в шуме и отборном мате, сопровождающим попытки на скорую руку состряпать необходимые бумаги. Все прекрасно понимали, если начальнику влетит в Управлении за нарушенные сроки, на них он отыграется вдвойне. Свои фронты стремился прикрыть каждый.  
— Даня, блять, где подписи? — даже Серега торчал в отделе, хотя на улице уже давно стемнело. К утру оформленные документы должны быть готовы, а в половине его актов не то что понятых, даже дат не было!   
— К-какие? — Даня все еще исполнял для Трущева роль мальчика на побегушках.  
— Конченого.  
— Я все на у-утверждение... отдавал, — ну конечно! Лишний предлог заглянуть к шефу в кабинет и помаячить перед глазами Даня бы точно не упустил.   
— Ну и где тогда они?! — обойдя стол, Сережа швырнул ему под нос пачку бумаг. К концу дня нервы сдавали у всех.  
— Эм... — Даня осторожно покосился на документы. Подпись в правом верхнем углу, на положенном месте, действительно отсутствовала. — Не знаю... — оправдать себя ему было нечем. Бурцев и правда не понимал как мог так облажаться, да еще и перед наставником...  
— Не знает он, блять... — рыкнул Трущев, да так, что Даня невольно поежился. — И что ты мне предлагаешь? По шее из-за тебя завтра получить?   
— Нет...  
— Может тогда премию твою забрать?  
— Ну Сереж... — с одной стороны, Даня понимал, что Серега все это ему не со зла выговаривает, жизни, так сказать, учит, но с другой... Сколько можно его как щенка в лужу тыкать?   
— Ты же понимаешь, что эти сраные бумажки должны быть подписаны? — Трущев чуть смягчил тон. Видимо, что-то придумал. — Сегодня последний день месяца. А завтра приедет проверка...  
— Но Олег Николаевич с утра будет в Управлении.  
— Вот именно, — Трущев криво улыбнулся. — Улавливаешь, к чему веду?  
— Н-не совсем, — капитан был горазд на выдумки.  
— Сейчас ты едешь к Терновому и быстренько все подписываешь.   
— Ч-чего? — Даня, конечно, мечтал как можно скорее оказаться у Олега дома, но в его воображении эта сцена выглядела несколько иначе. Припереться к шефу на ночь глядя с повинной и кипой документов подмышкой — самоубийство для их... для их гипотетических отношений! — Это плохая идея. Он меня даже на порог не пустит. Я не поеду.   
— Поедешь.   
— Давай... Давай я позвоню Олегу Н-николаевичу. Все объясню. И завтра с утра он приедет сначала в отдел. Мы к десяти, к проверке, все успеем, честно.  
— Нет. Так не пойдет.  
— Почему? — Бурцев был готов придумать что угодно, только бы не ехать сейчас к Терновому.  
— Кто ты такой, чтобы шеф по твоему звонку планы менял? — об их посиделках в полупустом отделе Сереже было, естественно, неизвестно.  
— Но попробовать-то можно...  
— За свои косяки нужно отвечать, Данечка, — довольно хмыкнул Серега. — Так что слушай внимательно: сейчас идешь в дежурку, узнаешь, где живет наш конченый, и с милой улыбочкой пиздуешь к нему. Заранее только придумай как свой косяк объяснять будешь, и меня приплетать даже не смей. Усек?  
— Вроде того, — буркнул Даня. Спорить с Сережей было бесполезно, к тому же в какой-то степени этот урок был справедливым, но... так не хотелось выставлять себя перед Олегом в невыгодном свете!  
— Вот и славно, — капитан был явно доволен своей выходкой. — Смотри по сторонам, все запоминай. Завтра расскажешь — как оно.  
То, что Сережа воспринимал как забавный аттракцион, для Дани грозило стать настоящей пыткой. Бойся своих желаний, как говорится. Бурцев так хотел найти предлог, чтобы проводить с шефом как можно больше времени, а сейчас, опустив голову, плелся до метро и потом дворами к необходимому дому, тем самым только усугубляя свое положение. С каждой минутой, приближающей его к полуночи, шансы навлечь на себя гнев Тернового росли в геометрической прогрессии.   
По указанному дежуркой адресу его ждала обычная панельная девятиэтажка, никаких тебе шлагбаумов или пропусков. Тихий московский двор, заполненный собачниками да подростками, тусующимися на детской площадке. Даня, топчущийся у подъезда и пялящийся на домофон, заработал подозрительные взгляды и от тех, и от других. Ну что ж, была не была!  
— Да? — Олег поднял трубку далеко не сразу. Наверное, уже в кровати лежал, кино там смотрел или занимался чем-нибудь поинтересней. Может даже с кем-нибудь. — Говорите. Вас не слышно.   
— Олег Н-николаевич? Здравствуйте! — проглотив ком в горле, выдал Даня. — Младший сержант Бурцев. Прошу п-прощения, что так поздно...  
— Бурцев? — после секундной паузы переспросил Терновой. — Вы что здесь делаете?  
— По работе, — уклончиво ответил Даня. Обсуждать свои косяки вот так, стоя на улице, совсем не хотелось.  
Ответом ему стал тяжелый вздох и... о чудо, писк домофона!  
Пока Даня поднимался по лестнице, волнение боролось в нем с любопытством. Все-таки такая возможность — увидеть шефа не в форме, не за покошенным столом, заваленным бумагами, да и вообще не в стенах отдела, а, так скажем, в приватной обстановке!  
Бурцев разве что рот от удивления не открыл, на мгновение потеряв дар речи, когда на пороге его встретил... Домашнего, взлохмаченного, в выцветшей футболке и дурацких шортах Тернового язык не поворачивался назвать Олегом Николаевичем. Максимум Олегом. А еще лучше Олежей. Где идеальная укладка и галстук? Дане ужасно захотелось протянуть руку и пригладить торчащие в разные стороны волосы и, может, проверить — такая ли на самом деле у него колючая щетина как кажется.   
Наверное, в это мгновение он четко осознал, что пропал. Влюбился. Может, совсем поверхностно и несерьезно, но бабочек в животе это совсем не смущало. Впервые их подпитывало не только возбуждение, а какая-то глупая нежность.  
— Бурцев? — видимо, он слишком долго стоял в дверях и слишком очевидно пялился. — Может объясните, в чем дело?  
— Понимаете, Олег Николаевич, тут такая ситуация... — Даня честно репетировал оправдательную речь, но сейчас все слова куда-то позорно разбежались. — Мы... То есть я, сегодня за-аканчивали оформлять документы... Конец месяца, проверка, сами знаете...  
— Знаю. Ближе к делу.  
— Так получилось, что на некоторых бумагах не хватает вашей подписи.  
— Очень интересно, — Терновой мгновенно напрягся. — Я подписывал все надлежаще оформленные документы.  
— Это я упустил, — Бурцев понимал, что это его косяк, и врать Олегу совсем не хотелось. — Упустил как-то этот момент и... в общем, я их и не приносил на подпись. Понимаю, это безотве...  
— Что там за документы? — Даня ожидал, что Терновой начнет его отчитывать, выставит за дверь или, как минимум, затянет нудную тираду о делопроизводстве, но в ответ послышался лишь усталый вздох.  
— В основном статотчеты.  
— Ладно, давайте на кухню, — Олег прошел вглубь квартиры, и Бурцеву ничего не оставалось как последовать за ним.  
Ничем примечательным квартира не отличалась. Сережа был бы разочарован. Невооруженным глазом видно — съемная и даже какая-то слишком скромная для начальника. На кухне красовался самый обыкновенный стол, заставленный баночками с вареньем и медом, диванчик, два табурета, какие-то безделушки и конфеты на микроволновке, немытые чашки... Правда все это Бурцева интересовало мало. Его внимание было сосредоточено на Олеге, выудившем не пойми откуда очки, нацепившем их на переносицу и теперь пристально изучающем бумаги. Дане оставалось только любоваться.   
— Я собираюсь прочитать все, что вы мне тут подсунули, — беззлобно усмехнулся шеф. — Придется подождать.  
Бурцев ушам своим не верил. Вот так просто? Серьезно? То есть он не получит нагоняя, к которому уже морально подготовился, и вместо этого проведет время с Олегом наедине, да еще и во внеурочное время? Удача сегодня явно была на его стороне. А если так... то, может, стоило воспользоваться этой благосклонностью.  
— Не стойте над душой... Даниил, — Олег не выдержал пристального взгляда, который Бурцев и не пытался скрыть. Он помнил, что говорила Крис, и лезть к шефу в наглую побаивался, сейчас лишь прощупывая почву. — Можете сделать себе чай. Чайник горячий, пакетики в третьем шкафчике. Там много разных... В третьем, Бурцев, не втором. Есть мед, если...  
— Хочу, — отказываться от чего-либо, предложенного Терновым, Даня не собирался. Вот он сидит за столом, попивая чай из кружки со сколотым краем, а напротив Олег вдумчиво подписывает бумаги. Практически семейная идиллия!  
Идиллия, которой Даня вдоволь успел насладиться. Другой бы начальник расправился за пару минут, не глядя проставив подписи везде, но Олег действительно знакомился с документами, что-то сверял, разочаровано вздыхал, но, по итогу, ни одну бумагу не забраковал. Отлично!  
— Держи, — это вечное перескакивание с «вы» на «ты» несколько сбивало с толку. Как будто Терновой еще для себя толком не мог определиться.  
— Ура! То есть... с-спасибо, Олег Николаевич, — все же пусть они и находились сейчас в неформальной обстановке, так обожаемую шефом субординацию, пусть и несколько извращенную, никто не отменял. — Я тогда пойду?  
Ответа не последовало. Олег, сидящий напротив, вроде смотрел на Даньку, но в то же время сквозь. Он будто завис или о чем-то глубоко задумался.  
— Ну я... пошел? — на всякий случай повторил Бурцев.  
— Уже поздно, — не вопрос, просто утверждение. — Вы же черт знает где живете.  
— Вообще-то в центре.  
— Я помню. Но добираться все равно неудобно, — констатировал Терновой. — Метро скоро закроется. Уже первый час.  
— Ну и что? — Даня не стал напоминать Терновому, что между прочим большой мальчик и, на минуточку, сотрудник полиции. — Я такси...  
— Можете остаться. У меня в смысле. Переночевать, — Олег не смотрел ему в глаза, но одного голоса хватило, чтобы понять — шеф, их непреклонный и строгий начальник, только что смутил сам себя! Даню это бы позабавило, но как-нибудь в другой раз, в другой ситуации. А пока он всеми силами пытался понять не ослышался ли.  
— Что?  
— Я просто предложил.  
— О-остаться?  
— Ну да, — непозволительно долгая пауза. — Постелю на кухне. Тут должно быть удобно.  
— Вы у-уверены?  
— В том, что вам будет комфортно? — кто еще с кем игрался? Уж комфортно этой ночью Дане точно не будет при любом раскладе.  
— Я про ночевку.  
— Если вас что-то...  
— Нет-нет, спасибо большое, — Даня сам не понимал — к чему эти уточняющие вопросы. У него и так сердце грозилось выпрыгнуть из груди, так что ответ был очевиден. — Я о-останусь.  
Все это было очень странно. Еще недавно Бурцев боялся переступить порог этой квартиры и вообразить не мог, что задержится здесь, а сейчас безнаказанно пялился на задницу Тернового, застилающего диванчик. Нет, он, конечно, не раз и не два думал о подобном, но все фантазии оставались чем-то из ряда фантастики. Совместная ночевка с Олегом Николаевичем... Хотя, наверное, уже просто Олегом. Их рабочее взаимодействие завершилось в тот момент, когда Даня, пытаясь сдерживать смешки, наблюдал как шеф пытается в одиночку заправить пододеяльник. Сюр да и только! Кому расскажешь — не поверят. Хотя Бурцев рассказывать и не собирался. Во-первых, коллеги все бы в раз извратили, а во-вторых, не хотелось в их глазах пошатнуть авторитет начальника. Такого неуклюжего и такого забавного...  
— Можешь пока в душ сходить, — «только если с вами, Олег Николаевич» — про себя пошутил Даня, но вслух сказать, конечно, не решился. — Если хочешь.  
— Было бы неплохо... — на самом деле все его нахальство и желание идти к объекту своего воздыхания напролом быстро улетучивалось. На чужой территории он робел, да и мысли путались... Может, душ и правда хорошая идея. Бурцеву требовалось остаться наедине с собой, и не для того, чтобы... сбросить напряжение, а чтобы освежиться и хорошенько обдумать происходящее.  
Правда там его поджидали уже новые дилеммы. Раздевшись, придирчиво оценив себя в зеркало на предмет привлекательности и ободряюще кивнув, Даня уже снял очки и только потом сообразил — а полотенца-то где? Олег ему ничего не выдал, и указаний от него тоже не поступало. Перед Бурцевым теперь стоял серьезный и несколько щекотливый выбор: прошествовать к Терновому как есть, едва ли не нагишом, тем самым сделав жирный намек, или просто высунуться в дверной проем и окликнуть его. Второй вариант выглядел более приемлемо, и как бы не хотелось Дане спровоцировать Тернового, трезво оценивая свои шансы и степень вовлеченности Олега в эти еще не существующие отношения, он понимал — перегибать палку и спешить не стоит. Достаточно и того, что он принимает душ в квартире Тернового, вытерется его полотенцем, будет спать на его простынях, а утром, может, попробует приготовленную им яичницу...  
— А где это... п-полотенце г-где взять? — в два раза больше запинок чем обычно, так себе соблазнитель!  
— В тумбочке под раковиной, — после небольшой паузы отозвался Олег. — Бери любое.  
— Понял.  
Выбор на самом деле оказался невелик. Белое, розовое, зеленое... Обычные такие полотенца, которые, наверное, пережили с ним не один переезд. Терновой вообще создавал впечатление человека... Дане не хотелось употреблять слово «скупого», так что скорее практичного. На полочках в ванне стояло только все самое необходимое. Даня еще долго мог осматриваться, залипая на деталях и пытаясь сделать какие-то выводы на основе пены для бритья, которую использует Терновой, но затянувшаяся тишина могла выглядеть подозрительно.   
Стоя под душем, Бурцев пытался решить для себя один очень важный вопрос — все, что сейчас с ним происходило, было проявлением обычного гостеприимства или все же симпатии? Мыслить объективно получалось плохо. С какой стороны не взгляни — выходил второй вариант. Ну кто он Олегу, всего лишь один из штата подчиненных, чтобы приглашать его переночевать. Да и метро еще работает, и такси существует. Никакой проблемы, чтобы уехать и дать человеку спокойно отдохнуть. Но нет же, Терновой едва ли не настоял, чтобы Даня остался, и вот это было уже странным.   
Взвесив все «за» и «против» и нечаянно израсходовав чуть ли не полбутылки вкусно пахнущего мандаринами геля для душа, Бурцев пришел к выводу — Олег им очевидно заинтересован. Вот только в какой степени — вопрос другой. И получить ответ на него можно только на практике.   
Вот теперь и настало время для дефиле в полуголом виде. Не будет ведь нормальный человек снова напяливать на себя джинсы и кофту, чтобы пройти пару метров и юркнуть под одеяло? Терновой, видимо, тоже так думал и к подобным испытаниям готов не был. Когда Даня, раскрасневшийся и свежий, вышел из ванны, того и след простыл.  
Свет горел только на кухне, да и то лишь маленькая лампочка на подоконнике. Из комнаты шефа не было слышно и звука. Соблазн заглянуть туда и... допустим, предложить выпить чая на ночь, был слишком велик, но Бурцев вовремя себя одернул. Наглеть не стоило. С таким же успехом можно сразу в койку залезть. Он и так сегодня получил гораздо больше, чем мог представить, а впереди еще оставалось целое утро наедине. Несмотря на короткий диван, с которого ноги свисали, и жутко неудобную подушку, засыпал Даня с улыбкой.  
Естественно, ни один из сюжетов, привидевшихся ему во сне, не сбылся. По крайнем мере на сто процентов. То есть Даня не проснулся от нежного поцелуя, но зато имел удовольствие наблюдать еще совсем сонного, с отпечатком подушки на щеке Олега, крадущегося по кухне и стареющегося не разбудить гостя. И секс на кухонном столе тоже не случился, зато они за этим самым столом завтракали вместе, а повисшая тишина казалась не неловкой, а скорее умиротворяющей. Бурцев не знал, о чем думал Олег, но сам он наслаждался каждым моментом. Плевать, если дальше все пойдет не так, как он себе напридумывал. Ради одного такого _настоящего_ момента можно пожертвовать всеми несбыточными воздушными замками.   
— Ты ко скольки поедешь в отдел? — Терновому все-таки пришлось вернуть Даню на землю.  
— К де-евяти. Как обычно, — Даня мельком глянул на часы, висящие над дверью. Пора прощаться со сказкой и выдвигаться. Видимо, на это Олег и намекал. — Я сейчас чай д-допью и по...  
— Я могу подвести, — как ни в чем не бывало выдал Терновой. — Хоть до метро. Даже если меня не будет в отделе, на работе нужно быть вовремя.  
— А? — Бурцев расплылся в глуповатой улыбке, потому что... ну нет, между ними явно что-то происходит! Даня очень сомневался, что кто-то из отдела мог удостоиться такой чести. С другими Олег бы себе такого не позволил. А тут и койка-место, и завтрак едва ли не в постель, и услуги личного водителя... Вау. — То есть, да, конечно. Спасибо.  
— Только собирайся быстрей, — расправившись с последним бутербродом, Олег встал из-за стола. — И бумаги не забудь.  
В отличие от Олега Николаевича, которому в Управление надлежало явиться по форме, Дане толком и собирать не нужно было. Умыться, волосы пригладить, да и все... Кому кого тут предстояло ждать еще было большим вопросом.  
Услышав тихие маты, доносящиеся из комнаты Тернового, Даня сначала удивился, а потом, в этот раз не выдержав и все-таки поддавшись любопытству, осторожно постучался:  
— О-олег... у вас все в порядке? Мы уже опаз...  
— Я знаю, — судя по тону, дальше должно было последовать что-то вроде «закрой дверь с той стороны», но нет. Олег отвернулся к зеркалу, хмуро уставившись в отражение. Причину, испортившую ему настроение, Даня установил тут же. Начальник уже красовался в форменных брюках и голубой рубашке, застегнутой под горло, а вот галстук висел безжизненной петлей.   
— Помочь? — рискованное предложение, да и навряд ли Олег не умеет галстуки завязывать. Каждый день же при параде. Но...  
— Форменный на застежке, но я его не погладил и... вот, — кто бы мог подумать, что Терновой будет перед ним оправдываться? Это даже мило.  
— Ничего страшного, — сделав шаг вперед, Даня приблизился к шефу. — Я сейчас все сделаю.  
Он боялся, что Терновой его отошьет или не позволит до себя дотронуться, но Олег лишь прикрыл глаза, когда Бурцев подошел к нему вплотную. Эта сцена была интимней всех вместе взятых, что когда-либо случались с Бурцевым. От искрившего напряжения даже руки тряслись. К счастью, Олег этого не видел. Как не видел и того, как пристально его разглядывают. Их разделяла от силы пара сантиметров, и Даня мог с легкостью рассмотреть все родинки, украшавшие лицо Тернового. А еще этот момент казался идеальным для поцелуя, но... рано.  
— Все, го-отово.  
— Спасибо, — Олег машинально поправил узел галстука, задев еще не успевшего убрать руку Бурцева, но тут же разорвал тактильный контакт. — Мы действительно опаздываем.   
Даня не знал — сколько точно, но предполагал, что от дома Тернового до метро ехать от силы минут пять. А они катили уже все десять, да и вроде как на объездную трассу выехали... Явно что-то происходило. Вряд ли, конечно, после всех «нежностей» шеф решил вывезти его в темный лес, чтобы языком не трепал, но все равно было как-то неуютно.  
— А мы разве м-метро не про...  
— На метро бы ты уже не успел к девяти. Подвезу ближе к отделу, — Олег бросил на него беглый взгляд. — До перекрестка рядом, хорошо?  
— К-конечно, — Даня счастью своему не верил. Ему после такого и проверка, и неизбежные вопросы Трущева были нипочем.


	9. Правило #9. Хочется, а нельзя

Олег привык жить по правилам. Так было легче, спокойней и куда больше подходило его новому статусу. Стоило только собраться, расставить все чувства по полочкам в голове, как решение само плыло в руки. Но с Данькой такая схема не работала.   
Терновой уже несколько дней пытался подступиться к ситуации, в которую сам себя загнал, но происходящее между ним и пацаном никак не желало поддаваться логике. То есть, нет, Олег, конечно, знал единственный разумный выход, но все его существо едва ли не физически этому противилось. Проклятый Бурцев, сам того не зная, заставлял Тернового не спать ночами, почти не есть и вечно отвлекаться, погружаясь в себя. Одна только мысль о нем поднимала такую бурю эмоций, что сдерживать ее удавалось с трудом.  
Как говорится — хочется, а нельзя.   
Хочется им обоим. Олег слепым не был, видел все долгие взгляды Бурцева, его улыбки и не мог игнорировать. Когда Даня на ночь глядя заявился на порог, предложение остаться оказалось крайне спонтанным и импульсивным. Обычно Олег наоборот рьяно оберегал свою территорию, а тут расплылся, прогнулся... А потом, осознав во что этот вечер может вылиться, позорно ретировался в комнату. Страшно же, когда так искрит и тянет с безумной силой.   
И нельзя тоже им обоим. Служебный роман, еще чего! Недопустимо. Терновой, только получивший повышение, только доказавший, что то, откуда ты приехал, ничего не значит, не собирался смешивать свое имя с грязью. Его в дрожь бросало от одной мысли, что по Управлению будут курсировать слухи о его интрижке. Да еще и с кем — белобрысым мальчишкой, вчерашним студентом, только заступившим на службу... Один вид которого заставлял нервно сглатывать, порождая непрошенные желания.  
Никакой «роман» Терновой заводить не хотел. Он просто хотел. Хотел этого самого пацана — на кожаном диване, где они смотрели бой, на своем рабочем столе, в уединенном архиве... Остальные чувства вроде нежности или, не дай бог, привязанности пока отходили на второй план. Может, из-за длительного воздержания, может, еще черт знает из-за чего, но спустя неделю самоистязаний секс без обязательств уже не казался чем-то ужасным. Они ведь взрослые мужчины со своими потребностями. Так почему нет? При условии, конечно, что Дане хватит ума держать язык за зубами.  
Что делать с этим решением и как теперь смотреть на Даню Олег не знал и был даже рад, когда, приехав с утра на работу, никого не застал. В отделе было подозрительно пусто. Даже из курилки не доносился уже ставший привычным смех вперемешку с сигаретным дымом. Разве что доблестные работники канцелярии сидели на своих местах: кипятили чайник и раскладывали пасьянс на стареньком компьютере. Наверное, для проформы стоило их приструнить, но сейчас Олегу куда интересней было узнать — почему никого из оперов нет на месте.  
— Где все? — хорошо хоть в дежурке кто-то сидел.  
— А, Олег Николаевич... мы думали, вы еще на совещании. Не хотели беспокоить. У нас тут событие! — дежурный расплылся в улыбке, будто собирался поведать начальнику самую замечательную новость. — Труп!  
— Чего? — глупо переспросил Терновой. — Какой еще труп?  
— Вроде с особо тяжкими! А может и нет... Впервые с начала года!  
Для вечно скучающего дежурного это действительно стало радостным событием. Экстраординарным, можно сказать! ОП № 13 доставались разве что наркоманы и проститутки, а вызовы сводились к хулиганству или максимум поножовщине, а тут...  
— Куда ехать? — раз такое дело, начальству полагается быть в центре событий!  
По дороге на место происшествия вместо размышлений о делах сугубо личных Олег пытался вспомнить разом все инструкции и правила, необходимые для соблюдения в подобных ситуациях. И, как оказалось, не зря. Он ожидал увидеть бурную деятельность, которую развернула добрая половина отдела, слетевшаяся на вызов, а на деле его встретила кучка растерянных пацанов, столпившихся вокруг и с любопытством заглядывающих за плечо Шарипову, склонившемуся со свои чемоданчиком над телом.  
— Олег Николаевич! — судя по тому, что навстречу ему вышел Гринберг, именно его экипаж принял вызов, а остальные уже слетелись на шум. — Здрав...  
— Что происходит?   
— Так сами видите... Труп, — пожал плечами Тимофей. — Ждем, пока Хаба все расскажет.  
— Ждете значит, — Тернового такой ответ, естественно, не устроил, но с выволочкой он решил повременить. Прекрасно понимал — что такое труп, да еще и в лужи крови. Некоторые из собравшихся, видимо, с подобной картиной вообще столкнулись впервые.  
Бурцев вон держался в сторонке, весь зеленый, с блестящим от пота лбом, отвернутым воротом водолазки. Его состоянию сейчас можно было только посочувствовать.   
— Даниил, — раздав указания операм опросить возможных свидетелей и соседей, а эксперту подготовить предварительный отчет, Терновой осторожно подошел к парню. — Вы как?   
— Да... я... Вы не п-подумайте... — было видно, что Даня пытается храбриться, но выходило так себе.  
— Поплохело ему, — хмыкнул сбоку Кримлидис. — Ниче, братан, привыкай. Или не привыкай.  
— Вам заняться нечем? — гаркнул шеф на Руслана. Сейчас его больше всего беспокоило состояние Дани. Тот правда выглядел... не очень. Того и гляди начнет блевать или в обморок грохнется. И как он собрался работать в полиции? Это ведь просто убийство с парой ножевых, не расчлененка, никто не гниет, не разлагается... — Как себя чувствуете?  
— Тошнит слегка, — Бурцев вымученно улыбнулся.  
— Тогда пойдемте прися... — начал было Терновой, но его прервал визг тормозов.  
Вот только Трущева здесь не хватало.  
Тот выскочил из машины, громко хлопнув дверью, взмыленный и злой. Олег не понимал, что это за цирк, и хотел было устроить ему очередную выволочку и отправить обратно в отдел, но капитан начальнику и слова вставить не дал.  
— Вы тут дебилы все, блять, или как? Ладно дежурный долбоеб, ему матч важней, чем вызов, но вы-то, придурки, куда смотрите?! Весь курятник во главе с главным петухом на горящей жопе примчался! Что, вытоптали уже все? — Серега в выражениях не стеснялся. — И похуй, что территория не наша! А? Чё, никто расстановки не знает? Или вам проблем своих мало? Живо все по машинам! Гринберг, останешься здесь. Сам от дежурного вызов принял, сам с ребятами из соседнего отдела объясняться будешь — где улики! Ну, чего вылупились? Сматываемся!  
Олег аж опешил. Только что его авторитет начальника упал ниже плинтуса, но... Блять, это ведь и его косяк тоже. Не выучил досконально как территория между отделами разделена, не разобрался. Нечего вообще было на место преступления соваться. С другой стороны, не будь он здесь, кто бы позаботился о Бурцеве, который до сих пор не мог прийти в себя?  
— Давайте ко мне в машину, — он осторожного подтолкнул того в спину.  
— Да мы его так довезем, — влез Банкес. Сначала Руслан, потом Леша... Вот ведь неймется всем.  
— Плохо человеку, не видите? — Олег грозно свел брови к переносице. — Укачает еще... в служебной машине. Сами потом отмывать будете?  
Да, это, наверное, выглядело странно, да еще и на глазах у половины отдела, но Терновой не мог позволить Бурцеву сейчас трястись в казенном козле. Он бы его вообще домой отвез, отлежаться дал, но голос разума все-таки победил. Во избежание лишних вопросов Бурцева полагалось вернуть в отдел.  
— Женя, сделайте нам чаю и... оставьте здесь. Я сам заберу, — все, что он сейчас мог сделать, это отвести Даньку к себе в кабинет. — И не беспокойте, пожалуйста. Сами видите... — он кивнул на вялого Бурцева, привалившегося к стенке. — Пусть в себя придет.  
Заботливо уложив Даню на диван, Олег открыл окно, чтобы было чем дышать, и осторожно присел рядом, старясь оценить — как парень себя чувствует. Вроде получше. Свежий воздух сделал свое дело.   
— Ты как?   
— П-получше, — Даня приоткрыл глаза. — Спасибо, что вот так...  
— Это моя обязанность, — улыбнулся Олег. — В смысле заботиться о сотрудниках. Это в первый раз так... тяжело. Потом привыкнешь.  
— Не уверен, что хочу. Может, лучше как раньше — сережиных друзей в обезьянник сажать? — усмехнулся Бурцев, а Олег невольно затаил дыхание. Уж слишком красивым и каким-то доверчивым сейчас казался Даня.  
Желание, мучившее Тернового с утра, разительно отличалось от того, что хотелось сделать сейчас. Не зажать Даню где-нибудь в углу, вцепившись поцелуем, поставив перед фактом, что начальство хочет, и все тут. Наоборот. Сделать осторожный шаг. Успокоить. Разделить момент.  
Подавшись вперед, Олег склонился над Бурцевым, осторожно взяв его лицо в свои ладони, и поцеловал. Даня замер лишь на секунду, а потом, шумно выдохнув и обхватив Тернового за шею, приоткрыл рот, впуская его дыхание.


	10. Правило #10. Собственное счастье важнее

Сережа Трущев  
(8:46)  
 _«Ну Жень»_

(8:46)  
 _«Женечка»_

(8:50)  
 _«Обижаешься из-за вчерашнего?»_

(8:51)  
 _«Тогда лучше обижайся на наше конченое начальство»_

Вы  
(8:55)  
 _«Захотел бы — нашел время приехать»_

Женя раздраженно бросила телефон в сумочку, игнорируя тут же посыпавшиеся оповещения. Пусть пишет сколько хочет. Ей все эти бесконечные извинения вперемешку с обещаниями уже поперек горла стояли. Их отношения и так переживали не лучшие времена, а тут еще вечные вызовы и дежурства, на которых Трущев сутками пропадал. Конечно, Майер понимала, что виной тому новый шеф, решивший, видимо, вусмерть загонять наглого капитана. Но ведь капитан на то и наглый, чтобы такие проблемы по щелку пальцев решать, а не, матерясь под нос, смиренно исполнять поручения. Жене очередной мальчик на побегушках даром был не нужен.   
Сережа терпеть не мог быть в роли виноватого, и форы в десять-пятнадцать минут, прежде чем они встретятся в отделе, ему должно было хватить, чтобы придумать как реабилитироваться в глазах дамы. А пока стоило промариновать его в неведении. Женя прекрасно знала как Трущева выматывает и раздражает молчание.  
Она улыбнулась своему умному плану и выглянула в окно такси. Уж слишком долго они стояли в пробке... Не то чтобы ее сильно волновало опоздание на работу. В отличие от Сережи к ней Терновой никогда особо не... Стоп, Терновой?  
Ну да, Олег Николаевич, собственной персоной! Сидел в соседнем ряду в своей жутко крутой тачке, нервно барабаня пальцами по рулю. Ему, видимо, этот затор на перекрестке перед отделом тоже раздражал. Майер уже хотела было помахать ему рукой или еще как привлечь внимание, мол, смотрите, я тоже спешу на работу, и вовсе не опаздываю, вы же никогда не опаздываете, но вовремя одумалась, заметив какое-то движение на пассажирском сидении.  
Сначала она естественно подумала, что с Терновым в машине девушка. Чтобы узнать хоть что-то о личной жизни нового шефа, и так ушло непозволительно много времени, и все без толку, а тут... Решил, значит, подбросить свою благоверную? Но, присмотревшись получше, она узнала в белобрысой макушке... Бурцева? Этого нелепого Даньку? Тот рассказывал что-то, как обычно размахивая руками, а Олег продолжал сосредоточено пялиться на дорогу. Интересно...  
Майер тут же принялась прикидывать все возможные варианты — как эти двое с утра могли оказаться в одной машине? Живут рядом? Навряд ли. Их мальчик из хорошей семьи жил в центре, а ехали они с противоположной стороны. Может, на выезд в такую рань мотались? Тоже маловероятно.  
Еще больше вопросов создавало то, что Олег не довез Бурцева до отдела, что было бы вполне логично. Нет, когда поток машин наконец двинулся, он, притормозив у обочины, высадил парня! Зачем? Почему? Куда направлялся сам Терновой? Этого Женя узнать уже не могла. Ее-то такси мчало прямиком к отделу.   
Впереди ждал очередной сумасшедший день в компании не менее сумасшедших людей. И это вовсе не про постоянных клиентов, которых доставляли под конвоем. Среди доблестных работников полиции рябят с причудами тоже хватало. Хотя Женя не жаловалась. Ей эта работа нравилась. Нравилось постоянное движение, разговоры, сплетни... При этом ей удавалось спокойно сидеть в канцелярии, все это аккумулируя, но не влипая. Их с Сережей история — исключение... Но разве можно ее в этом винить?  
Сереже в отделе равных не было. Да и вообще, мало какому мужчине удавалось буквально за десять минут сделать так, чтобы Женя растаяла. И это учитывая трех мужей за плечами! Стоило только зайти в канцелярию, как ее встретило не только привычно кислое лицо Анисимова и заспанная Кристина, а еще и шикарный букет пионов. В руках шикарного мужчины, конечно.   
— Ох Сережа... — виду, что впечатлена, Женя, конечно, не подала. Так, улыбнулась, стрельнула глазками, чтобы Трущев понял, что движется в правильном направлении. — Мог и без этого обойтись.  
— Ты же этого и ждала, — естественно, Сережа все ее хитрости прекрасно знал, но это не мешало ему подойти к девушке и притянуть к себе, буквально на мгновение. Хотя и такой мелочи хватило, чтобы с места Максима послышался раздраженный вздох.  
— Можно и вечером было подарить... — как бы невзначай бросила Майер.  
— Вечером и что-нибудь поинтересней придумать можно, — улыбнулся Трущев. — Можешь начинать думать куда...  
— Это еще что такое? — как назло в канцелярию пожаловал Терновой. Значит, не в Управление или куда-то еще поехал... Еще интересней. — Цветы? Снова? Да сколько можно? — он на секунду завис, пялясь на подарок Трущева. — А почему пионы?  
— А это не вам, — фыркнула Женя, приобнимая букет. — Это мне Сережа подарил.  
— М-м-м, — Олег смерил всех собравшихся тяжелым взглядом. Кажется, шеф уже устал бороться с сумасбродным коллективом. Ну или у него появились другие, более интересные дела. — Рабочий день уже начался, уберите это и... Давайте как-то... поактивней.  
Весь день Маейр буквально порхала в предвкушении обещанного Трущевым вечера. Правда, сидя в канцелярии, она ни разу не видела, что капитан заглядывал к начальству, чтобы решить вопрос и освободиться пораньше. Но мало ли? Вдруг он усердно работает, чтобы подчистить все хвосты, или планирует свалить всю работу на Бурцева? Женю то, каким способом Сережа освободит вечер, мало волновало. Ей важен лишь результат. Ну еще и время, к которому она должна быть готова. Нельзя же сразу с работы ехать в ресторан...  
Так и не дождавшись официального приглашения, Женя решила взять все свои руки. Ну в конце концов, что ей стоило зайти к операм и спросить... Только вот своего ненаглядного она там не застала. Зато наткнулась на другую парочку. Бурцева и Тернового. Вместе. Второй раз за день.  
Чем это таким интересным они были заняты Майер, увы, не узнала. Стоило ей только войти в кабинет, цокнув каблуками, как те мигом отпрянули друг от друга, разбежавшись в разные углы. Что странно. Стоять рядом им устав вроде не запрещал...  
— Женя? Вас стучать не учили? — строго бросил Олег, нервно поправляя рубашку.  
— Куда? К операм? Это ж проходной двор, а не кабинет...  
— Что вы вообще здесь забыли?   
— Я Трущева искала, — странный диалог у них получался.  
— Нет здесь Трущева! И не будет сегодня. На выезде он. Срочном, — Терновой от чего-то начинал злиться, а Бурцев, присев на краешек стола, лишь растерянно переводил взгляд с начальника на Женю и обратно. — Исполняет свои непосредственные обязанности. И вам бы не помешало.   
— Я вас поняла, Олег Николаевич.  
А еще Женя поняла, что ее романтический вечер накрылся. И виноваты в этом были сразу два отвратительно упертых мужика, бодающихся в свое удовольствие. Правда если что делать с одним — отправить на карантин и игнорировать звонки и сообщения — Майер прекрасно знала, то как отомстить шефу — ума не могла приложить. Чем его можно зацепить? В биографии Тернового ведь не было ни одного темного пятнышка. По крайне мере пока он не попал в их проклятый отдел. Служба здесь кого угодно под монастырь подведет. Спасибо, что хоть не под статью.  
И их до жути правильный шеф не стал исключением. Шанс убедиться в этом подвернулся Жене уже очень и очень скоро. Ей всего-то и нужно было тихо проскользнуть мимо Родиона, с головой погруженного в чтение, в архив и незаметно вложить в номенклатуру недостающие сводки. Без помощи архивариуса найти нужный шкаф представлялось непростой задачей, но Майер всегда везло. И нет, номенклатуру она так и не отыскала, вместо этого наткнувшись на кое-что гораздо более интересное.   
Пыхтящий как паровоз Бурцев прижимался спиной к шатким стеллажам, а нависший над ним Олег Николаевич со всей присущей ему дотошностью исследовал рот сержанта языком. Женю откровенная картина не то чтобы шокировала... Она за время работы в отеле и не такое видела. Начальник, зажимающий своего подчиненного в недрах архива, да еще и в разгар рабочего дня — почти классика! Хотя кто тут кого еще зажимал... Как показало Жене ее краткое наблюдение, Бурцев против домогательств старшего по званию ничего против не имел. Наоборот по-щенячьи рьяно отвечал на поцелуй, всем телом подаваясь вперед и явно желая большего. Тут нужно было отдать Терновому должное, несмотря на покрасневшее лицо и пульсирующую венку на виске, тот держал себя в руках. Точнее в руках-то он держал задницу Данечки, но не более. Даже застигнутый в такой недвусмысленной ситуации шеф оставался... правильным.  
Правда с такой активной динамикой отношений и такой отвратительной конспирацией сплетни об этих двух должны были поползти по отделу со дня на день. Естественно, Майер такой расклад не устраивал. Не то чтобы она всерьез собиралась шантажировать шефа, но... Иметь рычаг давления на него было бы более чем полезно.  
Женя даже не выслеживала их специально, не подстерегала, просто каким-то женским чутьем знала в какое время и в каком месте нужно появиться, чтобы застать новоявленную парочку.  
Ей всего-то нужно было зайти в кабинет начальника за подписью. Как обычно без стука. Точно зная — Бурцев там. Он сидел к ней спиной на столе, выгнув шею, подставляясь под поцелуи Олега, который уже и китель успел стянуть... На какое-то мгновение Жене даже стыдно стало. Ну нельзя людям вот так вероломно кайф обламывать! С другой стороны, собственное счастье важнее.  
Сегодня Бурцеву вряд ли светило что-то большее, потому что... Терновой Женю заметил. А ей только это и требовалось. Они встретились глазами буквально на секунду, но и этого хватило, чтобы обменяться немыми сообщениями.   
«Нужно поговорить, Олег Николаевич»  
«Зайдите через десять минут»  
Собственно через эти самые десять минут из кабинета вылетел довольный, ни о чем не подозревающий Бурцев. Мальчишке, наверное, и в голову не могло прийти, что его счастливая личная жизнь сейчас целиком и полностью завит от Жени. Нет, она, конечно, портить жизнь мальцу не собиралась. Ей он даже нравился, да и Сереже подмастерье, на которого можно спихнуть грязную работу, был нужен...   
— Женя, это не то, что вы подумали, — с порога начал Терновой, и эти жалкие оправдания Майер даже развеселили. Взрослый вроде мужчина, а все туда же...  
— Ну да, конечно, — она сдержанно улыбнулась. — Совсем не то.  
— Мне кажется, вы умная девушка, — Терновой нервно поерзал в кресле, — и мне не нужно напоминать о том, что это не должно...  
— Кстати об этом, — Жене комплимент польстил. Умная, еще как! — У меня к вам разговор был. Точнее небольшая просьба.   
— Конечно, — Олег исподлобья уставился на девушку. — Только не забывайте, что мне, возможно, легче будет вас сразу уволить.   
— Ну зачем так сразу? — надо же, даже такой плюшевый Терновой мог показать зубы, почуяв опасность. Жене это нравилось. — Я предлагаю просто не мешать личной жизни друг друга. По-моему, отличная идея! Я делаю вид, что ничего не видела и учусь стучаться, а вы оставляете Трущева в покое. К чему Сереже все эти дежурства, постоянные выезды незапланированные, оперативные действия... Он же не мальчик уже, сам знает — что и когда.  
— Я его начальник, Женя. И ваш тоже.  
— И Данечки, между прочим.  
— Я вас понял, — обреченно вздохнул Терновой, откидываясь в кресле. — Будем считать, что мы друг друга услышали.


	11. Правило #11. Сокращать дистанцию пока рано

Работа оперуполномоченным закалила Даню и научила не переживать из-за ерунды, но этот день он ждал с трепетом близким к страху. Еще бы — первый корпоратив! Первый в его жизни. Накануне ожидания варьировались от грандиозной пьянки, после которой ОП № 13 становится известным на весь ютуб, до тухлого застолья с длинными тостами по случаю дня доблестной полиции и выдачей грамот от шефа. В их случае угадать было практически невозможно.  
С самого утра в отделе кипела жизнь. Только вот ни о какой работе и речи не шло. Все только и делали, что обсуждали грядущий вечер, уточняли список закупок и вспоминали громкие случаи с прошлых корпоративов. После пары-тройки таких историй, подцепленных в канцелярии, Даня уже не сомневался, что все пройдет... незабываемо. С другой стороны, коллективными поездками в травмпункт и покупкой алкоголя под залог удостоверения празднования заканчивались при прошлом начальстве. А сейчас в кресле Олег Николаевич. Олег. Который, насколько его успел узнать Бурцев, к подобным мероприятиям относился скептически. Но День полиции — святое! Единственный праздник, когда даже суровому шефу можно расслабиться. Даня уже мечтал, как они окажутся вместе в неформальной обстановке, пусть и с кучей людей вокруг... Такому строгому и замкнутому Олегу подобная встряска должна была пойти только на пользу.   
Хотя Бурцев уже успел выяснить гораздо более легкие способы раскрыть Тернового. Правда думать об этих самых способах, сидя за рабочим столом, было крайне опасно. Ладно еще раскрасневшееся лицо он сможет как-то объяснить, а если куда-то вызовут и придется... встать? Ну уж нет! Даня изо всех сил пытался переключиться на работу, старательно отгоняя воспоминания о том, как шеф прижимал его к кожаному дивану, и не трогая болючие засосы, красующиеся под растянутым воротом водолазки. Вот это у них вчера обеденный перерыв выдался...  
Желание повторить оказалось слишком навязчивым. Собственными же мыслями Даня довел себя до той кондиции, когда мозг отключается, и возбуждение пересиливает. Потупив еще пару минут в лежащее перед ним дело о недавнем ограблении ломбарда, он захлопнул папку и направился прямиком в кабинет начальства. Так сказать, справиться о планах. Максимум — на грядущий вечер, минимум — на ближайшие пятнадцать минут.   
— Олег... Н-николаевич? — Бурцев осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь.  
— Да? — Терновой лишь мельком глянул на посетителя, продолжая изучать лежащие перед ним документы. Все-таки большую часть времени им приходилось общаться именно по служебным вопросам. — Что-то случилось?  
— Да так, — Даня повел плечами, подходя ближе к столу. — Просто решил заглянуть.  
— Просто? А работать кто будет, а, Бурцев? — Даня еще не всегда понимал, когда шеф с ним флиртует, а когда действительно придирается. Хотя когда Терновой отложил ручку и смерил его тяжелым взглядом, все встало на свои места. От таких взглядов у Даньки колени подкашивались.   
— Да я на минуточку. Спросить хотел... — Бурцев присел на угол стола, провоцируя, — б-будешь сегодня на корпоративе?  
— А у меня есть выбор? — разочаровано вздохнул Олег. Тема предстоящего празднования ему явно была не особо интересна. В отличие от коленей Бурцева, на которые тот осторожно опустил руку. — А ты?  
— Конечно буду!  
— Хоть это радует.  
— Б-будет весело. Я приложу к этому все усилия, — Даня изобразил смущенную улыбку, прекрасно зная, как плавится от нее Олег. Вот уже и его ладонь медленно поползла вверх по бедру, подбираясь ближе к ширинке.  
— Олег Николаевич, я не понял! — как же Бурцеву надоело постоянно вскакивать, стоит только очередному коллеге ввалиться без стука. На этот раз нарушителем спокойствия оказался Макс. Но ему на их близость явно было плевать. У Анисимова был вопрос поважнее. — Вы вообще в курсе, что корпорат через шесть часов, а алкоголя еще никто не закупал? Это как вообще?  
— Ресторан заказан, так что все будет, — Терновой на всякий случай откатился на кресле чуть дальше. — Не переживайте, Максим. Занимайтесь текущими делами.  
— Ну вы как маленький, честное слово, — Анисимов опечаленно выдохнул, предчувствуя, что сейчас глупому шефу придется объяснять прописные истины. — Так мы же со своим! Дежурная бутылочка вина в ресторане погоды не сделает... Я, кстати, по этому вопросу и пришел.  
— Не совсем вас понимаю...  
— Олег Николаевич, у меня вообще-то ответственное задание, — Макс деловито вытащил из заднего кармана помятый список, — купить выпивки на весь отдел. Увы, не могу с себя сложить эти полномочия. Так вот, ты, — он ткнул пальцем в Бурцева, — что, сок будешь тянуть? Что предпочитаешь?  
— Да я... — Бурцев бросил взгляд на Олега, сосредоточенно наблюдающего за происходящим, — шампанское, наверное...  
— Все с тобой ясно, — Максим, кажется, только что потерял запланированного собутыльника. — А вы, Олег Николаевич? Вам чего?  
— Я не пью. Вообще, — голос Тернового в один момент стал строже. Таким тоном он обычно отчитывал оперов. Всех кроме Дани, разумеется. — И с работы вас между прочим никто еще не отпускал.  
— Ага, — легкомысленно бросил Макс, явно не собираясь менять свои планы. — Ну я что-нибудь соображу...  
— Не надо ничего сообра...  
— Мне только девочек опросить осталось и все, можно лететь.  
— Товарищ начальник, я что-то не понял! — Макс с Сережей будто сговорились! — В смысле без кортежа и мигалок поедем?  
— Трущев, держите себя в руках, — Тернового этот цирк явно начал раздражать, а до корпоратива ему предстояло решить еще с десяток подобных вопросов. — Никаких мигалок.  
— Так День полиции ведь! Мы всегда так ездили! Чтобы люди знали.  
— А теперь на такси поедете, — он на секунду задумался, — и в конце рабочего дня сдайте табельное оружие. На всякий случай.  
— Ну, Олег Николаич, — Трущев непонимающе развел руками. — Это как так? А вдруг что? Как я вас защищать буду?  
— Меня защищать не надо, — Даня видел, как Олег буквально проглотил мелькнувшую улыбку. — На этом разговор окончен. Скажите спасибо, что я вас дежурным сегодня не поставил.  
— Ну спасибо, — Трущев шутливо раскланялся и, прихватив Макса, вышел из кабинета. Судя по взгляду Олега, Дане тоже было пора.   
«До вечера», — одними губами произнес он, уже предвкушая рандеву в ресторане.   
На этот самый вечер у Дани были поистине грандиозные планы. И не слишком-то реалистичные, если быть честным. Насколько открыто он сможет вести себя с Олегом, чтобы не вызвать подозрений и лишних вопросов? Зал в ресторане все-таки не кабинет шефа, в котором можно запереться и быть спокойным за свою репутацию. Странно, но никаких слушков о себе Бурцев еще не подцепил. И это в их отделе!  
В мыслях о том, как приятно провести вечер и получить заслуженный приз в виде продолжения банкета, Даня провел всю смену. Большая часть коллектива должна была отправиться в ресторан прямо из отдела. Конечно, некоторые девочки отпросились у начальства, чтобы успеть нарядиться, и Олег, смягчившийся в честь праздника, их отпустил. А Кристина взяла платье и туфли с собой и преобразилась буквально за двадцать минут. Даня, разбавивший свой повседневный наряд лишь пиджаком, едва узнал подругу. Та обычно сидела за столом в огромных толстовках, с маленьким хвостиком на макушке, а тут... настоящая принцесса, только в слишком коротком платье и с игривыми стрелками!  
— Макс точно не устоит, — ухмыльнулся Даня, когда они вместе сели в такси. — У него просто не будет шансов.  
— Дурак, — Кристина смущенно махнула рукой, хотя явно была польщена. — Его этим... не заинтересуешь. Иначе давно за Майер бы увивался.  
— И делил территорию с Серегой? Ну уж нет... Да и вообще, ты чего в себе со-омневаешься? — он легонько пихнул ее в бок. — Сегодня отличный день, чтобы, ну... это... н-начать.  
— Что начать?  
— Ой, не делай вид будто не понимаешь, — он подмигнул девушке. — Или думаешь Макс сам первым подойдет?  
— Не знаю, — Кристина грустно вздохнула. — Наверное, он даже ничего не замечает. А если я ему все-таки... ну, нравлюсь, это же не Олег, чтобы...  
— Никто не Олег... — Даня, сам того не желая, расплылся в улыбке. Уж ему-то повезло, и Терновой уверенно взял ситуацию в свои руки. И не только ситуацию...  
— Тебе не стыдно? — теперь уже Кошелева шутливо толкнула его в плечо. — Чего это мы так лыбимся? Большие планы?   
— П-посмотрим, — Даня еще сам не знал, чем закончится сегодняшний вечер.  
Ему искренне хотелось, чтобы по приезде в ресторан вокруг сразу закрутилось настоящее веселье: глупые конкурсы, танцы до упаду, может, даже пьяные драки...Что угодно, чтобы на них с Олегом никто не обращал внимания. Но началось все до безумия скучно и чинно — с торжественной, при этом крайне сухой речи начальства. Далее было не менее нудное вручение грамот, каких-то памятных подарков, переданных из Управы, кружек и календарей. Даня видел как добрая половина сотрудников сидит, гипнотизируя взглядом греющийся на столах алкоголь и наоборот стынущую еду, дожидаясь отмашки шефа.  
Но вот Олег Николаевич пожелал всем хорошо провести вечер, включилась музыка, и зазвенели бокалы. Бывалым сотрудникам ничего не стоило за каких-то пару минут разогнаться с нуля до ста, наверстывая упущенное время. А вот Бурцев предпочитал, потягивая шампанское, наблюдать за ними со стороны и обмениваться через стол многозначительными взглядами с Олегом. Оба понимали — сокращать дистанцию пока рано. Градус празднества и пьяного пофигизма коллег еще недостаточно высок.  
Но доблестные сотрудники быстро исправляли ситуацию. Не прошло и пары часов как уже Гринберг, заказавший кальян, вовсю пыхтел им около начальства, Родя подпевал заказанным им же трекам, а Сережа выяснял отношения с виснущей на нем Женей. Что бы между ними не произошло, медленный танец был способен помирить даже самую склочною парочку.  
Медленный танец... Даня, честно говоря, желанием не горел. Танцевать он умел, причем на таком уровне, чтобы партнерше ноги не отдавить, но все равно в движении чувствовал себя неловко. А вот Трущев быстро смекнул что к чему и галантно пригласил Майер. И совсем не галантно придерживая ее... чуть ниже поясницы, плавно покачиваясь в такт музыке.   
Даже Олег, помявшись, решил поддержать починенных и показать пример, пригласив Софу. Ее Бурцев видел крайне редко. Перестав быть исполняющей обязанности начальника отдела, она спокойно удалилась к себе, максимально отгородившись от не относящихся к службе напрямую проблем отдела. Может поэтому, увидев ее за пределами темного кабинета, Даня был особенно поражен ее красотой. Длинные распущенные волосы, платье, обнаженные плечи, усыпанные родинками, и руки Тернового на ее талии... В один момент в Дане родилась необоснованная, тупая ревность, чтоб ее.  
Грустными глазами на танцующие парочки пялился не только Бурцев. Рядом с ним сидела Кристина, допивающая уже третий бокал вина и кидающая взгляды на Макса, который в свою очередь, облокотившись на барную стойку, меланхолично наблюдал за происходящим на танцполе. Кто из них выглядел несчастней еще можно было поспорить. Девушка буквально всем своим видом просила «ну давай, пригласи меня!», а Анисимов в ее сторону даже не смотрел, сосредоточившись совсем на других героях вечера.   
— Хо-очешь потанцевать? — как друг он не мог оставаться безучастным.   
— Давай, — Кристина безразлично пожала плечами.  
Танец у них вышел так себе. Мешала разница в росте, заинтересованность обоих в других партнерах и градус повисшей на Дане Кристины. Девушка явно перебрала, и Бурцеву ничего не оставалось кроме как осторожно поддерживать ее равновесие.  
— Т-тебе хватит, наверное... — наконец предложил он, не зная как подруга отреагирует. Вдруг взбрыкнется, заявив, что обойдется и без советов малолеток. Но нет. Крис лишь сильнее прижалась к нему, доверчиво уткнувшись в грудь. — Эй, ты чего? Все в порядке?  
— Наверное, — она чуть отстранилась. — Просто на корпоративе ведь должно быть весело? Мне так казалось...  
— Мне тоже, — Даня ободряюще улыбнулся.  
Вариантов как ей помочь в голову не приходило. Да и чему помогать? Ничего вроде не произошло. Просто... накатило. И виной тому скорее всего был Макс, который к ней за вечер ни разу не подошел. Официальную часть отсидел с кислым лицом, а потом свалил к бару. Его конкурсы и танцы тоже не особо вдохновляли.  
— А Олег? — вдруг невпопад спросила Кристина.  
— А что О-олег?  
— Почему не развлекает тебя?   
— Ну он... — Даня покосился на шефа, который уже вернулся за стол и теперь скучал в гордом одиночестве. Потеряв где-то пиджак, между прочим... Красиво. — Его, кажется, самого развлекать нужно.  
— Так иди, — Кошелева вывернулась из рук.   
— Уверена? — честно сказать, Даня бы с большим удовольствием провел время с Терновым. Все уже порядком выпили и были слишком заняты собой, чтобы обращать внимание на их... общение. Правда и Кошелеву бросать как-то нехорошо...  
— Конечно, — та улыбнулась. — Я посижу еще немного и поеду.  
— Ну, как зна-аешь.  
О чем говорить с Олегом Даня не знал. Точнее о чем говорить с ним... здесь. Обычно на болтовню они не разменивались. Только если в качестве флирта. И не то чтобы Даню это напрягало. При виде Тернового у него инстинкты брали верх, и хотелось лишь немедленного доступа к телу, прикосновений и ласки. Просто сидеть рядом и вести светские разговоры было невыносимо.  
— Как вечер? — более идиотского вопроса и придумать нельзя.   
— Нормально, — Олег глянул на него снизу вверх. — Присаживайся.  
— Рядом? — заискивающе спросил Даня.  
— На стул, — «а не на колени» забыл добавить. — Вы с Кристиной мило смотритесь.  
— Наверное...  
— Я же должен быть в курсе всего, что происходит в отделе. Не только рабочих вопросов, но и атмосферы в коллективе, отношений.  
— У нас нет никаких, — Даня скривился, — о-отношений. Если ты про это.  
— Уверен? Или мне стоит провести допрос по данному факту? — так себе флирт, если это был он, конечно.  
— Только если с пристрастием, — фыркнул Бурцев. Ему и в голову не приходило, что шеф может как-то иначе воспринять этот танец. — А вообще у них это... с Максом...  
— Анисимовым? — с каким-то повышенным интересом спросил Олег.  
— Ну да, — других в отделе вроде и не было. — Только он пока не слишком заинтересован...  
Наверное, со стороны Бурцева это было не очень красиво — вот так распространяться о несуществующей личной жизни Кошелевой... Но с другой стороны, Олег слушал его с завидным любопытством, и они вроде как общались на отвлеченную тему, а не зажимались где-то в углу. Даня об этой перспективе даже начинал забывать, по крайней мере пока его взгляд не соскальзывал к расстёгнутому вороту рубашки Тернового. Ох...  
Он настолько увлекся Олегом, их легкой болтовней, скрашенной игрой намеков, что как-то упустил из виду Крис. Казалось, она только что сидела поодаль, смотрела то в телефон, то на Макса, а сейчас... Даня не видел ее в зале. Может, домой поехала? Навряд ли. Тогда бы подошла попрощаться. Или просто мешать им с Олегом не стала? В этот вечер он ощущал какую-то особенную ответственность за девушку и не мог не убедиться, что с ней все в порядке. В таком-то состоянии...  
— Я пойду Крис поищу, ладно? — оставлять Олега совсем не хотелось, тем более когда, расслабившись, тот умостил руку на стуле Бурцева, как бы приобнимая. — Только никуда не у-уходи, хорошо?  
— Если ты недолго.  
— Постараюсь.  
Сдержать обещание было непросто. В зале Кошелевой не оказалось. Народ в принципе начинал расходиться, а кто не мог — полулежал, облокотившись на стол, на котором осталась разве что закуска. И Кристины среди них точно не было. На телефон она тоже не отвечала. Ну не в женский же туалет ломиться в поисках? Хотя можно кого-то из девчонок подкараулить, чтобы спросить — случилось что? Но и этого не потребовалось.  
— Крис, не говорили глупостей, — Бурцев мигом остановился, услышав голос Анисимова. Видимо, они уединились в одном из закутков холла.  
— Извини, я... ты не так все понял, — раздался сдавленный всхлип. — То есть все так, но...  
— Ну ты чего, успокойся, — голос Максима звучал в кои-то веки обеспокоенно. — Если хочешь, можем поговорить об этом завтра.  
— Нет, не надо, — Крис чуть повысила тон. Прозвучало как-то истерично. — Извини, я лучше пойду.  
— Кристина...  
— Извини, — в последний раз бросила девушка и едва не врезалась в Даню, пролетев мимо, к счастью, не заметив. Этот разговор для его ушей явно не предназначался. Но Бурцев подслушал отрывки и теперь понятия не имел — что делать? Максим за Кошелевой бежать явно не собирался. Вышел в зал, бурча себе что-то под нос, так что догонять девушку пришлось все же Дане.   
— Крис, Крис, подожди, что случилось? — он остановил Кошелеву лишь у гардероба, когда она, шмыгая носом, уже натягивала пальто, безуспешно пытаясь попасть в рукав. — Ты плачешь?  
— Нет, все нормально, — она вытерла глаза тыльной стороной ладони, размазав стрелки. — Нормально.  
— Ага, конечно. Я вижу...  
— Потом расскажу. Позвоню завтра, ладно?  
— К-конечно, — Даня приобнял ее, обозначая свою поддержку. — Ты домой? Давай я куртку возьму и...  
— Не надо, — тут же запротестовала Кошелева. — Я сама доберусь. Правда. Не беспокойся.   
— Дай хоть такси вызову, — вздохнул Бурцев, вытаскивая телефон из кармана.  
Да, конечно, корпоратив прошел по классике. Здесь и танцы, и выпивка, и слезы, и любовь. Разве что драки не вышло, хотя еще, как говорится, не вечер. Пусть по факту и давно наступила ночь. Даня с Крис стояли на крыльце, молчали в ожидании такси и пялились на пару звездочек, сумевших пробиться сквозь московские тучи. Умиротворяющая картина после такого насыщенного дня... Хотя любимые коллеги и ее умудрились испортить.  
— Женя, стой! Стой я сказал!  
— А я сказала оставить меня в покое!  
— Женя, блять!  
Бурцев еле успел сделать шаг в сторону, чтобы их с Кристиной не сбил с ног ураган под названием Майер. Та словно фурия вылетела из ресторана, эффектно взмахнув волосами, а следом за ней выбежал разгоряченный Трущев в одной рубашке. Опасное превышение драмы на один квадратный метр.  
— Я не собираюсь с тобой разговаривать! — бросила Женя, усаживаясь в поданное, между прочим Крис, такси.  
— Да ничего не было...  
— Это ты своим телкам расскажи, — драматично выдала Маейр, прежде чем хлопнуть дверью авто.  
Даня догадывался, что могло произойти между этими двумя, а вот Сережа, так и оставшийся стоять на обочине, разведя руки, кажется, нет.  
— Ну, чего вылупились? — постояв так с минуту, он все же решил вернуться в зал. — Спокойной ночи уже давно закончились. Малышне спать пора.  
В чем-то он был прав... Если не спать, то валить отсюда точно нужно было как можно скорее. Усадив Крис в следующее такси и попросив написать ему по приезде, Даня оглянулся на святящуюся вывеску заведения — что дальше? Обратно не хотелось. Домой тем более. Хорошо, что на помощь вовремя пришел Олег Николаевич.  
— Что тут произошло?  
— Да так... Ничего нового, — усмехнулся Бурцев. — Ра-азъезжаются уже все.  
— А ты?  
— Я?   
— Именно, — Олег выдержал паузу. — Ты туда? — может, Дане показалось, но он уловил в этом какой-то... намек.  
— Да я вроде собирался домой...  
— Может лучше ко мне?


	12. Правило #12. Стерпится-слюбится

Со стороны могло показаться, что Макс едва ли не больше всех ждал корпоратива. Нет, он тоже хотел развеяться, выпить и, конечно, понаблюдать за перебравшими коллегами, у которых после второго бокала все чувства наружу. Это все круто, почти как сериал в реальном времени. Правда пока не касается тебя самого. Анисимова, по его же плану, это касаться и не должно было. Он не участвовал ни в каких дурных конкурсах, не лез в разборки, вместо этого банально надираясь у бара. Максимум пропускал по глотку с кем-нибудь из оперов, а после с богом отпускал их на танцпол. Пусть веселятся, главное, чтобы обзор не закрывали. Обзор на Трущева. Трущева с Майер, если точнее.   
Потерзать себе сердце — вот она главная, слегка мазохистская цель вечера. Все обжимания, руки там, где совсем не положено, пьяный шепот на ухо и смешки в ответ вызвали у Максима противоречивые чувства — от зависти до жалости, от умиления до раздражения. Раздражение, конечно, преобладало.   
То ли градус алкоголя давал о себе знать, то ли их странный разговор с Кристиной, но мысли о Трущеве как истребители совершили налет на размышления Анисимова. На этот раз у него не было сил, да и желания запихивать их куда поглубже, игнорируя всеми доступными способами. Например, с помощью Крис. Хорошая же девчонка, добрая, отзывчивая, правильная, а главное — влюбленная. Что еще нужно? Соглашайся, кивай на ее поток откровений-признаний, а потом... ну, стерпится-слюбится. Но, пытаясь объяснить Кошелевой, что она ошиблась с выбором, Макс о таком логичном варианте вовсе не думал. И дело тут не в каком-то благородстве. Просто на его орбите вращался лишь Сережа.   
За столько лет Максим принял этот факт как данность. Собственно, Трущев его в отдел и притащил, приучил, можно сказать, к своему постоянному присутствию. Общение двадцать четыре на семь все значительно усложняло. Раз за такой долгий срок от сердца не отлегло, значит чуда уже и не случится.  
— Ну, чего киснешь? — Серега, видимо, ставший причиной очередной истерики Жени и пару минут назад вылетевший за ней из зала, вернулся один. На радость Макса, не то чтобы слишком опечаленный произошедшим.   
— Из-за тебя, — двусмысленно, но... плевать. — Вы с Майер меня такого шоу лишили, — он поднял стакан, отсалютовав Трущеву. — Че там Женька?  
— Опять за свое, — тот тяжело опустился рядом, сделав бармену, кажется, только им двоим понятный жест. И уже через тридцать секунд на стойке оказалась целая бутылка. — Или я на кого-то не так посмотрел, или не заметил, что на нее пялятся... Хрен их, баб, разберешь.  
— Это точно... — фыркнул Макс, вспоминая ситуацию с Кошелевой.   
— Так, а у тебя-то что? — Сереже не нужно было намекать. Тот и сам все понял. — Крис? Видел, как она уезжает.  
— Она, да, — без особого энтузиазма отозвался Анисимов.  
— О, то есть девочка созрела?  
— В смысле?   
— Ну, я не слепой, — Сережа хлопнул его по плечу. — Так чего с ней?  
— Чего-чего... Перебрала. Я покурить вышел, воздухом подышать, а она за мной хвостиком. Ну, хорошо, думаю. Постояли, потрепались на улице. А она смотрит на меня глазами своими, ресницами хлопает — чувствую, что-то сказать хочет. Ну я и чего? — Максим задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Я напрямую и спросил. А она... Короче, зря спросил. Ее как прорвало...  
— Та-а-ак, уже интересней, — Сережа пьяно ухмыльнулся.  
— Интересней ему, ага! — Макс пихнул его в ответ. — А мне что делать? Нравлюсь я ей, прикинь?  
— Так в чем проблема? Сводил бы на свидание. Авось... — Сережа недвусмысленно повел бровями. — Почему нет?  
— Ты дурак что ли? — Максим одним глотком осушил стакан. — Все, надоело. Пошли отсюда, Серый.  
— Эй, не меня на свидание нужно, а Крис. Или ты по домам уже решил?  
— Да зачем по домам? Вместе куда-ни...  
— Как эти «вместе»? — мгновенно стало понятно о ком речь.  
— Они как раз смылись. Вместе, — за этой вроде как парочкой Макс тоже наблюдал, пусть и не так пристально.  
— Ну тогда и мы давай, — ни секунды не раздумывая, согласился Сережа. Ему после сегодняшнего вечера явно требовалось расслабиться уже по-настоящему. — По коням.  
Они вышли из ресторана одни из последних, хотя до закрытия оставалось еще прилично. Такси было решено не вызывать, так что двинули пешком, куда глаза глядят. На свежем воздухе Максима развезло, и мучавшая весь вечер тоска отошла на второй план. Сейчас он наслаждался каждой секундой. Вот Трущев идет рядом, вот пытается прикурить, прикрывая лицо ладонью и поворачиваясь против ветра. После всего произошедшего за вечер Серега остался именно с ним, и в пьяной голове Анисимова этот факт давал толчок для невероятных сюжетов.   
Хотя пока все складывалось по классике. Подходящий бар нашелся быстро. Не самый лучший, но и не совсем гадюшник. То что нужно двум и так порядком набравшимся мужикам, чтобы завершить вечер, пропустив стаканчик-другой вдали от суеты, и разъехаться с миром. Макс был уверен, что в голове Сережи сюжет выглядел именно так. Он же сам... хотел чего-то другого. Чего-то отличающегося от условной каждой третьей субботы, когда Трущев находил для них время.  
— Ох уж эти бабы... — они эту тему уже обмусолили, и второго раунда Анисимов мог не выдержать. — Вот что с ними делать?  
— Простить и отпустить? — напел он на манер старой песни.  
— Да я же серьезно, Мась.  
— А я разве нет? Сам же себе проблемы ищешь, — обсуждать это не хотелось. Советчик из него был никудышный, особенно когда дело касалось Сережи. — Нравится, когда мозги ебут?  
— Бывает и нравится, — честно признался Трущев.  
— Вот скажи, Сереж, я тебе мозги ебал? Хоть раз? — Максим ляпнул это, вообще не задумываясь. Перепил. Перечувствовал.  
— Постоянно, — мужчина расплылся в довольной улыбке.   
— Значит вот так? Меня в один ряд с...  
— Не говори глупостей, — Трущев бросил взгляд на стремительно пустеющий стакан Макса.  
— А знаешь, Сереж, мне кажется, ты просто не знаешь — кто тебе нужен. От этого и мучаешься, — он ходил по опасной грани.  
— А ты будто знаешь?  
— Может и так.  
— Ты это к чему? — Серега — мужик ужасно прозорливый, и наверняка давно понял, что Максима рядом с ним ведет. А еще умный — так что никогда эту тему не затрагивал. — Что, варианты есть?  
— Есть.  
— Ну так выкладывай.  
— А смысл, если ты, Сереж, дальше своего носа не видишь? — в прямом и переносном смысле.  
— Да все я вижу, — стушевавшись, отозвался Трущев, тут же попытавшись перевести тему, видимо, чтобы не усугублять и без того патовую ситуацию. — Ладно. Хватит. Тебе, это... хватит. И мне тоже. Домой пора.  
— Мы же только приехали. Только по первому кругу пропустили. Какой домой?!  
— А если ко мне? — Макс еле сдержался, чтобы не прыснуть. Серьезно? Сначала максимально сглаживаем острые углы, предлагаем разъехаться, лишь бы не переборщить с откровениями, а потом «ко мне»? Сережа совсем умом тронулся?  
— Ну поехали.   
Если отбросить весь околоромантический флер этого вечера, ситуация складывалась вполне привычная. Макс был уже слишком пьян, чтобы в нем вспыхнула пусть слабая, но надежда на эту поездку, ночь. К тому же сегодня, когда Анисимов едва не выдал себя с потрохами, а Сережа все это считал, надеяться было особенно глупо. Они как обычно ехали в такси — Трущев на переднем, Макс позади — чтобы проспать несколько часов, с утра позавтракать вместе, а потом разойтись до следующего рабочего дня. Давно заезженный сюжет.  
Анисимов не чувствовал себя гостем в этой холостяцкой квартире: скинул кроссовки, так и оставив их валяться посреди коридора рядом с рюкзаком, занял сережины плечики, кое-как повесив пальто, и прямиком направился на балкон. После душного такси и перед ночью бок о бок с Сережей стоило подышать.  
— Может, кофе выпьем? — Трущев почему-то даже на четвертом десятке клятвенно верил в то, что если влить в себя несколько шотов эспрессо после пьянки, ты немедленно протрезвеешь, а похмелье даже не наступит. Очень наивно, учитывая сколько раз они на пару убеждались в обратном.   
— Свари. Я покурю пока, — безразлично пожал плечами Макс.  
Его часа в три ночи посетила до безобразия очевидная мысль — а может хватит? Хватит терзаний, хватит бесконечных пьянок и надежд, что они чем-то да и закончатся. Потому что нет — не закончатся. Максиму, если на то пошло, в последнее время результат был особо и не нужен. Он наслаждался-страдал от самого процесса. Потому что никогда и ничего у них не случится. Хотя бы потому, что Сережа это Сережа. Даже если внутри у него что-то теплится, даже если он тянется — принципы и вбитые в голову правила сильнее. Для него дружба, как ни крути, важнее всего. А Макс нечто большее в миг проебет.   
— Сигаретки не найдется? — словно прочитав его мысли, Трущев возник тут как тут с кружкой кофе в руке и довольной улыбкой на губах. Зря...  
Макс не знал, что его дернуло, но почему-то именно этот момент показался ему самым подходящим, чтобы поставить точку. Он всегда считал прощальный секс плохой идеей. И плевать, что до постели они не дошли и дойти не могли. Смысл тот же, пусть и на минималках. Напоследок ли, на пьяную голову, черт знает.  
Бросив недокуренную сигарету в пепельницу, он резко подался вперед, уместил ладони на щеках Сережи, ухмыльнулся, почувствовав колючую щетину, и, набрав воздуха словно перед погружением, поцеловал. А Трущев, вместо того чтобы отступить или, еще лучше, оттолкнуть, только нелепо расставил руки, чтобы кофе не разлить и... приподнялся на носках? Забавно. А еще очень-очень глупо.   
Макс знал, что наутро все равно ничего не изменится. Один неловкий поцелуй не перевернет все с ног на голову. Может, они его и вовсе забудут, потому что на деле ужрались в хлам. Может, сделают вид, что ужрались и не помнят, чтобы не усложнять и не городить новых проблем.   
Знал и все равно не жалел.


	13. Правило #13. Постель не место для приказов

Сидя в своей Инфинити с кителем на заднем и Даней на пассажирском сиденье, Терновой волновался словно школьник. Мало того, что его подчиненные видели, как они садятся в машину вместе, и наверняка уже додумали недостающие детали, так еще и их бурная фантазия недалеко ушла от правды. Поздно ночью Олег вез Бурцева к себе на квартиру, и что это значит всем было прекрасно известно.  
С того самого момента как Терновой увидел Даню впервые: молодого, инициативного, свободного, он чувствовал, что чем-то подобным их общение и закончится. Каждое совещание или селектор Олег безуспешно пытался отделаться от навязчивых мыслей, возникающих в голове при одном взгляде на Даньку. Все-таки не мальчик уже, нужно держать желания под контролем и не давать волю фантазиям. Фантазиям, главным героем которых неизменно выступал его подчиненный. Но Даня провоцировал. Осознанно или нет — вопрос другой. Главное, Олег велся.   
Они больше месяца обжимались по углам, порой доводя ситуацию до такого накала, что весь рабочий день шел насмарку, и только чудом не перешли номинальную черту близости, за которую продолжал цепляться Терновой.   
Даня, не раз успевший побывать и под столом, и на столе, сминая к чертям все заботливо распечатанные шефом планы по показателям, как говорится, был всегда готов. Хоть в девять утра после летучки, хоть на обеде между говяжьим дошираком и чаем с подсохшими круассанами. А вот Олег... Он чувствовал себя слишком взрослым, слишком скучным, слишком... правильным, что ли, но... В его понимании первый раз должен был случиться дома. Адреналин и впопыхах незапертая дверь это, конечно, замечательно, но, дорвавшись до желанного тела, хотелось исследовать его, не отвлекаясь, и полностью отдаться моменту. Ну, или попросту отдаться...  
На этот счет Олег тоже переживал, аккуратно пристраивая машину на свое место в подземном паркинге. Они эти странные, спонтанно вспыхнувшие отношения никогда не обсуждали, а уж вопросы предпочтений тем более. По классике и по количеству звезд на погонах в стенах кабинета по большей части вел Терновой. Оно и логично — он старше, выше по званию, да даже комплекцией мощней, но...Что-то подсказывало, что Данечка из тех, кому не страшно... отдать бразды правления. Олег был не против смены ролей. Отчасти из альтруистических порывов, ведь, когда плавишься от возбуждения, тяжело вести себя осторожно, стараясь не навредить партнеру и не сделать тому больно. Отчасти потакая самым клишированным фетишам вроде начальников, которые только на работе важные, а в постели плавятся и подставляются.   
— Шестой, — выдавил из себя Олег, когда они зашли в лифт. Он прекрасно видел состояние Бурцева: чиркнешь спичкой — загорится. И его стояк это только доказывал. Самому Терновому требовалось еще немного времени, чтобы отбросить все условности и предрассудки.   
— Я помню, — фыркнул Даня, уверенно вдавливая кнопку и тут же делая шаг вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними до невозможного. Олега аж повело от такой близости, от желания, от выпавшей ему удачи в каком-то смысле.   
Терновой себе подобные номера обычно не позволял. Секс без отношений или вообще на одну ночь был не для него. Порой, конечно, случалось... Но, учитывая потребности молодого, свободного мужчины, крайне редко. А иногда так хотелось дать слабину, хотя бы ради таких ощущений.  
Они не успели ввалиться в квартиру, а уже в следующее мгновение куртка Бурцева оказалась на полу. Казалось, Даня несмотря на юный возраст находится в своей стихии, настолько точны, естественны и даже изящны были его движения. Стянул футболку, сбросил кроссовки и тут же потянулся к ремню Тернового.  
Как они успели переместиться в спальню, Олег даже не сообразил. Бурцев целовал жадно, толкался языком и все теснил к кровати. Видимо, так не терпелось... Парень сам снимал одежду, сам льнул и шарил руками по чужому телу. Терновой, конечно, и до этого знал, что Даня не из робкого десятка, другие в полиции не задерживаются, но такая инициативность и прыть все равно удивляли. Ему даже не пришлось ничего объяснять, намекать, смущаясь. Нет, очутившись в квартире, Даня будто напрочь забыл, что они — начальник и подчиненный. Олег чувствовал себя как никогда спокойно, лежа на холодной постели и ощущая влажные поцелуи на теле, которые оставлял нависающий над ним Бурцев.  
Тот слепо тыкался, куда придется: в щеки, губы, спускался к ключицам, по-хозяйски оставляя следы. Олег плавился от этих хаотичных прикосновений, то пытаясь отстранить Даню, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, то притягивая ближе, проходясь ладонями по ребрам парня. Для Бурцева это было чем-то вроде игры, в то время как для Тернового настоящим испытанием. Слишком давно он не оказывался с кем-то в этой постели. Слишком давно хотел оказаться здесь с Даней.  
А тот увлеченно вырисовывал узоры на его животе и груди, плавно переходя к соскам и лаская их. Спускаться к кромке брюк он будто нарочно не спешил. И плевать, что от нахлынувшего возбуждения Терновой уже выть готов был, а молния неприятно давила. Конечно, Даня чувствовал упирающийся ему в бедро ствол, но все равно продолжал лишь дразниться.   
— Бур... — нет, постель не место для приказов. — Дань... — так гораздо лучше. — Давай уже.  
— С-серьезно? — парень, кажется, возомнил сдать сегодня экзамен по предварительным ласкам. Только вот внеочередное звание ему за это не светило, как бы не старался. А старался он изо всех сил, так, что Олег всерьез забеспокоился, что разочарует любовника скоропалительным финалом. И это от одних лишь поцелуев. Несолидно как-то.  
— Давай, — Олег чуть подобрался, устраиваясь поудобней, и потянулся к очкам Дани, которые тот все еще не снял. — В тумбочке... все есть.  
Ну как тумбочке... Терновой к созданию уюта в служебной квартире был равнодушен. Он новую кровать вместо старого скрипящего дивана только недавно купил, а роль тумбочки по-прежнему выполнял табурет с кухни со стоящей под ним коробкой... ну, для всяких мелочей.  
— Т-ты что, готовился? — Даня было улыбнулся, но, нашарив лишь один несчастный презерватив «на всякий пожарный» и практически полную бутылку смазки, тяжело вздохнул, видимо возымев полное представление о личной жизни Тернового.  
— Это на всякий случай, — он поерзал, намекая, что стоит не трепаться, а лучше уже перейти к делу. — Такой как сегодня.  
— Значит, у тебя это... — такой уверенный Бурцев вдруг смутился, — было? Ну... чтобы я...  
— Все было, — Олег взял его за пояс, подтягивая к себе ближе. — Так что не тормози.  
Обижаться было не на что. На первый раз тут никто и не претендовал. Даня ловко расправился с ремнем, стянул с Олега брюки вместе с боксерами, обнажился сам. Устроившись в изножье, выдавил смазку на пальцы...  
Терновому хватило первого прикосновения, такого желанного и все равно болезненного, чтобы вернуться в реальность, где фантазии пусть и воплощаются, но приобретают подробности, которых ты в своей голове предпочитал не замечать. Бурцев делал все так умело, что избавиться от необоснованной ревности никак не получалось. Пусть минутой назад и сам признался, что проходил через это не раз и не два.   
— Ну хватит, — Олег двинул бедрами, разводя ноги шире. Он знал, что нужно лишь немного потерпеть, и дальше будет лучше. Настолько, что искры из глаз посыпаются. Не знал бы — не лег бы под Бурцева. — Даня.  
— М-м-м... Угу, — тот на мгновение замер, будто запечатляя картину в памяти. Действительно, мог ли пацан, приходя на работу в отдел, думать, что после первого же корпоратива его повезут на квартиру начальника? И не снимут, а наоборот предложат трахнуть себя? Вряд ли. — Вау.  
— Сам не верю, — он действительно точно так же был поражен происходящим. А еще больше самим Даней. Он впервые видел того полностью обнаженным и не мог глаз отвести, чувствуя, как возбуждение, схлынувшее после первого проникновения, возвращается с новой силой. Таких идеальных мальчиков еще поискать надо.   
И таких серьезных. Когда головка толкнулась в первый раз, Олег сдавленно охнул. Было все еще малоприятно, но Бурцев, склонившись над ним и уткнувшись лбом в лоб, хоть и дышал надсадно, но ситуацию держал под контролем.  
— Ра-асслабься, — тихо шепнул он.  
— Это я должен был говорить.  
— Какая разница? — улыбнулся Даня, проникая глубже.  
Терновой чувствовал, как с каждым едва уловимым движением Даня заполняет его. Чувствовал, как по телу растекается жар, как начинает бить дрожь по мере того, как мышцы уступают под натиском члена. Не сдержавшись, он все-таки застонал, когда, войдя полностью, Бурцев принялся осторожно подаваться вперед.  
— Все н-нормально? — Даня осторожничал и никак не мог попасть в ритм, в то время как Олег с каждым новым толчком хотел чувствовать его еще сильнее, еще острее, каждой клеточкой тела.  
— Можно смелее, — он приподнял бедра, сам поддаваясь на встречу, и вот она — реакция!  
Отличник Бурцев неукоснительно слушался начальство. Мотнув головой, он толкнулся гораздо грубее, входя сразу на всю длину, а потом назад, оставляя внутри головку. И еще, и еще раз, вколачиваясь в податливое тело и исполняя одну из самых горячих фантазий Олега. Ничего «до» уже не имело значения: ни смущение, ни долг службы, ни саднящая боль. Сейчас существовали только они, на идиотской промокшей от пота простыне в цветочек. Терновой, видимо, совсем тронувшийся умом, раз смог так просто довериться, отдаться мальчишке, и чуть пьяный и от того невероятно смелый и жадный до близости Даня.  
Следующие несколько минут Олег на полном серьезе боялся открыть глаза и увидеть, что все это сон. Бред воспаленного, истосковавшегося сознания. Но нет, Бурцев, живой, из плоти и крови, все еще тяжело дышащий, действительно прижимался к нему бедром. А вот хорошо это или плохо... Они все-таки переспали, и, с одной стороны, это был едва ли не лучший секс за последнюю пару лет, а с другой... то, что произошло между ними, все еще было жутко неправильно. Такой занудный, всегда придерживающийся правил Терновой с трудом осознавал, что так просто повелся на мальчишку и поступился своими принципами. А им ведь еще служить вместе! Олег соврал бы, сказав, что не боится последствий.  
— Эй, ты чего? — Бурцев, наконец оклемавшись, повернулся на бок и, приподнявшись на локте, с интересом уставился на Олега. — Все в порядке?  
— Это было потрясающе, — если не считать его внутреннего состояния, конечно.  
— Тогда о чем ду-умаешь? — никак не унимался Даня, заглядывая в лицо Тернового. — О нас, да?  
— Нас?  
— Ну... мы ведь никогда об этом не говорили. Именно о «нас», а после... — засмущавшись, тот снова откинулся на подушку. — Ну, в смысле теперь... пора?  
— Пора, — эхом повторил Олег. Хотя сейчас ему совсем не хотелось разбираться в тонкостях их взаимоотношений и препарировать чувства. Хотелось сходить в душ, Желательно вместе, но... Одно дело — перепих с подчиненным после корпоратива, другое — секс с парнем, который, что уж греха таить, нравится и притягивает. И как назло, Даня вписывался в оба сценария.  
— На самом деле я пойму, если этим все и закончится, — видимо испугавшись затянувшейся паузы, заявил Даня. — Или мы п-продолжим, ну... вот так, — если Олег правильно понял, ему сейчас предлагали «секс без обязательств». Привлекательная идея, особенно если учесть, что уже не одну неделю они ее успешно тестили. — Или... можем, что-то попробовать, — и все-таки Дане явно хотелось большего.  
— Ты имеешь в виду... — несолидно было взрослому дяде, дослужившемуся до его высот, прикидываться дурачком, но именно это Олег сейчас и делал.  
— Я про о-отношения, — Даня многозначительно вздохнул. — Ты все же мой шеф, я по-онимаю, не положено. И разница в возрасте еще... Но я бы хотел. То есть меня устроит любой вариант.  
Такое отчаянное желание быть рядом должно было льстить, но вместо этого все только усложняло. Конечно, прекращать их... общение Олег не собирался, но и в каком статусе их продолжать не знал. То есть ответ был о очевиден — не хочешь проблем, сплетен и осуждающих взглядов в спину — прекращай эту связь. Только вот с момента своего назначения в ОП № 13 Терновой столько раз поступил безрассудно, и пока это приводило лишь к весьма приятным последствиям. Может, дальше будет так же везти? Рискнуть стоило.  
— Я... Давай попробуем. В смысле... — Терновой набрал в легкие воздуха, — отношения.


End file.
